Daddy's Girl
by MrsBabadook
Summary: In a universe where Frieza's men have purged planet Earth, the only survivor, an infant with big blue eyes, is taken back to Frieza's ship. Who will this small baby grow up to be and will she ever discover the horrible truth about her true roots?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** Welcome to my _new_ fanfic. I will not update this story very regular since I'm still busy with writing ''The Unwanted Bride'' and I do actually have a life away from my computer. I did however decided to post the prologue to maybe ''warm'' you guys up just a little bit. Although I will not be updating this story as much as people would probably like to, I will finish it in due time. So don't worry about that. At least, if there are enough people who are interested in how this story will go.

For those who didn't knew: English is not my native language, I am Dutch so obviously I mainly converse and write in my own language. So if I make some grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm really sorry I did the best I could possibly do.

Enjoy the prologue of Daddy's Girl.

 **Prologue**

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Not even a soft and almost comforting sound of the wind waving by, nor the friendly chirping of the birds high up in the sky.

Nothing more but silence, deadly silence.

His yellow ochre eyes are carefully scanning the environment around him, absolutely making sure that all that has been ordered is done. A small and satisfied smirk appearing on his smooth and almost mint colored face while he crosses his arms. It seems as that the mission has been completed. He gives a final look around, satisfied but uncomfortable. He hates the silence. He has always hated the silence, mainly this particular silence: The silence that always sets in when the purge has been done. A shiver running up his spine as he feels that same old empty feeling in the pit of his stomach again. Guilt. Although he always denies it, somewhere deep inside of him he knows that it's not really the silence that he hates, it's the guilt that comes after the silence has set in. In all the years that he has done these missions, he always ends up with this nagging feeling, but somehow he can't shut it off and he hates it.

He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, smelling the fresh scent of blood hanging in the air. As he opens his eyes again he jumps up, ready to blast away, back where he came from, but then, he suddenly stops. Hanging frozen in the air as he carefully listens. The silence suddenly gone, replaced by soft crying. He frowns his thin trimmed eyebrows as he glares in the direction where the soft crying is coming from 'Idiots…' he flares his nostrils as he blasts away towards where the crying is coming from and as he gets closer, the soft crying turns louder.

He lands on grass that is burned while standing in front of the remains of a compound what had once been a lucrative business, but has now been reduced to almost no more but ashes. The crying has gotten extremely loud and it is, by all means, a very uncomfortable sound, not very pleasant at all to his sensitive ears. He gives a low and annoyed grunt as he walks to what used to be the entry, putting up two fingers in the air and forming a small ki ball above them, giving him the light and the weaponry he needs. He carefully moves himself through the burned ruins, gritting his teeth because of the awful crying sound. He then, suddenly, enters a room that still looks surprisingly well in comparison to the rest of the building. He looks around and cocks up an eyebrow as he notices that he's actually standing in a nursery. He then sees a crib standing on the other side of the room, the source of the awful crying. Slowly but surely he walks towards it, the small ki ball still floating above the tips of his fingers. He carefully looks over the edge of the crib and the crying suddenly stops as he's introduced to a pair of the bluest eyes he's ever seen. There, in the crib, lays a small child, an infant that's probably no more than a month old. He looks at the small baby in front of him with wide eyes, the small ki ball disappearing. The baby lies on its back, looking at him, observing him. Then, it wrinkles its tiny little nose and huge grin appears on its face as it reaches out its hands for him while making small noises. An uncertain feeling washing over him as he looks at the infant reaching out for him. Here he stands, leader of this purge, a ruthless killer and this infant, this baby, wants him to hold it. He swallows away the lump that has formed itself in his throat and looks back into those big blue eyes and without really realizing it, he bends over and picks up the tiny little human from its crib, holding it in his arms. It must be a very strange sight, to see the tall mint colored muscular warrior standing there, with a small human infant in his arms. But it even takes less than a second to make him want to protect this small creature with his life, never in a million years would he have thought this to happen. He studies the small baby in his arms and then notices the tiny silver bracelet on its wrist. He furrows his brows and carefully reaches out for it, there, on the small bracelet, is a name engraved: '' _Bulma''._ He looks back at the infant's face, so it's a girl…not very surprising. 'Well Bulma' he mumbles 'It's time to get back and I guess that you're coming with me.' He breathes in deeply and rips of his light blue cape and carefully wraps it around the baby. Then he holds her in his arms tightly and jumps out of the remains of the window to blast off in the sky.

'Zarbon…I've heard that you brought a _little_ something with you from your last purge…' Two red eyes carefully study his yellow ochre ones and Zarbon swallows as he gives a small nod 'Yes milord Frieza…I have.' The purple colored lizard in front of him produces a small grin as he bends a bit forward 'I'm intrigued, your men told me that you were quite…protective…of your little souvenir. Now obviously, as you may understand, I'm very curious about why. It's not every day that my right hand man takes so much interest in something so...tiny.' Zarbon bends his head and looks down at the ground as he tries to keep a steady voice 'If it would do you any pleasure milord, I will gladly introduce her to you.' A satisfied smirk appears on the lizard's face as he slowly nods 'Of course, you do know that you actually never had a choice right? Besides, I'm guessing that she's here right now.' Zarbon breathes in sharply and manages to produce a polite smile 'Milord…' he then turns around to one of the guards standing by the door 'Bring out the child.' A female slave with a nervous look on her face walks in carrying a small bundle in her slender arms. As Zarbon reaches out for it he hears Frieza's voice behind him 'Tsk…tsk…how impolite Zarbon…' Frieza looks at the slave and motions her to come to him. Hesitant, the young female slave walks over to Frieza, bowing, while reaching out the small bundle to him. Frieza gently picks up the bundle from her arms and waves with his hand, a sign for the slave to leave, which she immediately does without any further hesitation. Frieza then, almost curiously, looks at the bundle that is now cradled in his arms and he too is introduced to those beautiful big ocean blue eyes. Frieza just looks at the baby in his arms and for someone who doesn't know him, his expression may seem cold and empty, Zarbon, as Frieza's right hand man, on the other hand, knows this expression far too well: Frieza is extremely intrigued.

'It would be such a waste, my dear Zarbon, to let you parent this child. You're gone on missions quite a lot. I personally believe that a child is better off with someone who's around more often, don't you think?' Frieza looks at Zarbon, a sleek grin on his face as he holds the small baby close to him. 'Yes…I think that this child would be better off with me.' Frieza turns his attention on the small baby girl in his arms again 'The fact that you've already got men quarrelling about you, little one, promises something for the future.' Frieza then looks back at Zarbon again with a smirk on his face 'I think I might keep your little souvenir…'


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** A big thank you to those who decided to review or follow this story .

Like I said before, my priority is to finish my other fanfic before really going on further with this one. But since I'm having a little tiny bit of a writers-block with the other fanfic and since I want to carefully think through what comes next in that particular story (because I don't want to write down complete and utter bs) I've decided to put chapter one of Daddy's Girl up because I have a lot of ideas for this story.

I will probably end up finishing The Unwanted Bride and Daddy's Girl around the same time, although I've said that I was going to take it easy with this story. But you know how it goes, when good and fresh ideas come up, you just have to write them down.

For those who didn't know: I have exams coming up by the beginning of next month and my hubby, who's in the army, is coming home by the end of this week after being away for some time. Usually I tend to post quite regular but my true priorities obviously are with my husband and my studies. So I'll be probably posting a bit less than usual for a couple of weeks.

Of course I would love to have more reviews and followers, so if you like this story and you want to see where it goes, please don't be afraid to follow and if you have some tips or other things you'd like to say, please leave me a review .

Enjoy chapter 1 of Daddy's Girl.

 **Chapter 1**

It's a strange site to see a crib standing in the middle of the room. Such a delicate piece of furniture which carries a lot of responsibility in such a cold room that carries huge amounts of sorrow and pain. He looks at the crib with a frown on his brows. Quietly observing the paintings of flowers in different shades of purple and blue on it. He had ordered his slaves to make this, he still doesn't really know why, maybe to bring more color in the life of the small creature laying in the crib. He just keeps staring at it with a thoughtful look on his face. A sudden soft whimpering sound coming from the crib makes him look up, he slowly walks to the crib and looks in it. The infant laying in the crib doesn't look happy, not happy at all. Her light blue brows are frowned and her tiny little nose is wrinkled while she angrily waves her small balled fists, small cries coming from her mouth while her chubby little cheeks slowly turn red. He looks at the small and seemingly angry creature lying in her crib, not really knowing what to do, but as the cries turn louder he knows that he better figures it out soon before she grants him with a permanent hearing problem. He grunts and looks around, annoyed by the infants crying turning louder every second now. Still, while his heart, if he actually has one, has said to be as cold as ice…or even colder, he can't kill this little creature, he still doesn't know why but just the idea of makes him nervous and actually quite bothered. However, she's not making it very easy for him right now. He produces a low grunt as he looks around, carefully scanning his surroundings for something that might be useful in this case, but fails to see anything. He feels almost desperate right now, since the crying has gotten _extremely_ loud and uncomfortable.

'Ahem…Milord Frieza, if I have permission to speak…'

Frieza turns around, gritting his teeth while giving an extremely irritated look at the guard who dared to bother him 'Can't you see I'm busy you fool?!' The guard shoots him a very nervous look and slowly nods 'I know milord, but I think the infant…may be hungry.' Frieza looks up, he actually never thought about that, how should he know? He's the ruler of this damn universe: he has no experience with _babies_! The slaves had handled her care for the past couple of days, this is the first time he's actually ''alone'' with the child. He then looks back at the guard again with narrowed red eyes 'Well…go and fetch me her bottle.' The guard nods 'Yes milord' and quickly runs out of the room. Frieza turns his gaze on the infant again, sighs, and bends over to carefully pick her up. Her big blue eyes shoot open and she looks at the man who's holding her. The tiny Earthling sniffs a couple of times and gives Frieza a thoughtful look, like she's contemplating whether she should stop her crying, or just go on with in it until the bottle is actually in her mouth. Probably deciding that option one is the best option, she just keeps observing Frieza with those big blue orbs, producing small noises as she tries to grab his nose. Frieza finds himself intrigued by this tiny creature, holding her closely and being almost surprised as he notices how a small but genuine smile has found its way to his lips. He has gotten so used to take lives that he never thought of how it would be to grant them. He's always been there at the end of people's time, but never at the beginning and it amazes him at how beautiful it actually seems to look. 'You, kid, you are going to make me _soft_.'

The door flies open as the guard rushes in. It's actually quite the ridiculous sight. Seeing a big bulgy a guard running in with a baby bottle in his hand, hilarious. 'Milord, I have her bottle, it's already warmed up too.' Frieza cocks up his eyebrow as he looks at the guard 'Hm…' Frieza then turns around and walks to his seat, sitting down in it while laying the infant in a more comfortable position to receive her meal. She eagerly accepts the bottle, starting to drink but then all of a sudden, she spits it out and her face is twisted in anger as she loudly starts to cry. Frieza looks shocked and baffled at the same time, isn't she supposed to be hungry?! Then he looks at the bottle again, suddenly noticing the warmth underneath his hand coming from the bottle. He narrows his eyes and splashes some of the milk on his arm, noticing the heath. It's too hot! The baby is not crying because she's not hungry, she is hungry! But she's crying because she just burned her small mouth. He breathes in very sharply as he puts down the bottle. He then calmly holds up the baby with her head leaning over his shoulder, face back from what's about to happen as he carefully rubs her tiny back to comfort her. Small hiccups are produced because of the crying and he mumbles some soothing words in her ear as he stands up and slowly walks over to the guard. Frieza just looks at the man, his eyes again narrowed and a small grin on his lips 'Maybe next time, you would like to check the temperature before handing me a bottle. The poor thing burned her mouth because her formula was too hot…' His voice sounds low and cold and he tilts his head as he sees how small drops of sweat are forming themselves on the guard's forehead, he's nervous, very nervous. Frieza just smirks. The small baby sitting on his arm as he carefully places her hand on the back of her neck to make sure she can't turn her head to look behind her. 'There's just one problem…' Frieza's voice sounds sickly sweet as he glares at the guard in front of him, holding up the index finger of his free hand 'There won't be a _next_ time…' A small and satisfied smirk appears on his face a small beam of ki shoots right between the eyes of the guard, making him fall down immediately, lifeless. Frieza just shrugs and shakes his head, talking to the baby he's holding in his arms 'You, young lady, you're going to be way more trouble than I thought you would be…'

 _18 years later_

'Zarbon!' Zarbon turns around by hearing someone calling out his name, just to be introduced with a flash of blue and two arms wrapped tightly around his muscular neck. He looks down, immediately being introduced to a pair of crystal clear blue eyes and an enormous smile.

'Oh my God Zarbon, it's been such a long time, I've missed you so much!' The sweet sound of her voice makes a genuine smile appear around his lips, he always has had a huge soft spot for the small blue haired creature holding him tightly. So carefully, not to harm her with his strength, he returns the hug, smelling the scent of roses coming up from her long blue locks. 'Bulma, _Baby Blue_ , I've missed you too.' Bulma looks up at Zarbon, flashing him another grand smile by hearing her favorite nickname and hugging him even more tightly, knowing that she won't be able to hurt him, even if she wanted too.

'Awh…how _cute_...' a cold voice from behind them makes Zarbon look up, staring straight in the blood red eyes of Frieza who's standing there with a slightly tilted head and hands behind his back while his tail softly taps on the ground. 'Bulma, dear, I would love for you to not suffocate my right hand man, it would be such a _drag_ to find a new one. Since I am not the most patient man in this universe, those…''auditions''…can sometimes get quite messy.' Bulma looks behind her and quickly let's go of Zarbon's neck and gives a small and polite bow 'Father…' Frieza smirks at her and then turns his attention at Zarbon who now also bows down while touching the left side of his chest with his right hand 'Lord Frieza.' Frieza nods and motions for him to stand up 'I'm glad to see that you have returned safely from your mission Zarbon, although you have to excuse me that I won't be giving you the same type of greeting that my daughter just gave, I won't exactly be setting an example if I do so.' Frieza crosses his arms and then suddenly sets his gaze on Bulma while still talking to him, giving Zarbon a very uncomfortable feeling 'But anyway Zarbon, you'd probably like to freshen up a bit before hearing about your new mission. I think my daughter would be quite delighted if I'd invite you for dinner to talk certain things through.' Frieza carefully studies Bulma's expression for a couple of seconds before returning his attention back at Zarbon again, his cold red eyes looking straight in his yellow ochre ones 'I expect you to be in Bulma's and my own quarters at eight o'clock sharp, I just won't take no for an answer.' Frieza then, without saying another word, turns around and starts walking away, his tail slowly sweeping behind him 'Bulma dear, Zarbon needs to get ready for dinner, so please come with me. I don't think he'd be able to handle the _distraction_ if you were to stay.' Bulma turns around and looks at Zarbon, shooting him an apologetic smile before running off after Frieza, leaving him behind all alone. He wonders what has suddenly gotten into Frieza during his away…

'Us men are vile creatures my dear.' Frieza shoots Bulma a warning look as he slowly twirls the expensive wine in his crystal glass, carefully observing the rich red liquid. Frieza then looks at his daughters face again. _His_ daughter. The sound of those words makes him feel proud and when he looks at Bulma he wants nothing more than to protect her. Physically she's such a weak creature, but he has raised her well and she has turned out into a beautiful and intelligent young woman who's mentally very strong. Frieza tilts his head a bit as he looks at the blue haired young woman sitting in front of him, shooting him curious looks. He just looks at her, enjoying her as a person, she's even a bit _too_ beautiful. He grins and gives a dramatic sigh 'How it feels like it was only yesterday when you were still a tiny and innocent little girl with your bubbly spirit. I can still see you jumping through the hallways, you were always able to produce a smile on everyone's face even on those of my toughest men.' Bulma smiles while she reminisces those days. 'These days however, my dear child, they are not smiling anymore about how cute you are, they now have a whole different reason to smile when they see you.' Bulma shoots him the same curious look like she did mere seconds ago, a questioning look all over her pretty features 'What do you mean father?' Frieza breathes in sharply and shakes his head 'Nothing to worry about child, absolutely nothing to worry about.' Frieza looks back at his wine again while he almost invisibly flares his nostrils, because if those idiots will do anything more but smiling to his young precious daughter, he will literally rip their intestines out through their fucking noses and force them to eat it for breakfast. Frieza then looks up at Bulma again, shooting her a fatherly smile, nothing like the cold and unpredictable grins he's known for 'Anyway dear, captain Ginyu visited me today. It seems that they made a little stop on planet Earth while returning from their mission. He took some of that _horrible_ stuff you like so much with him for you…you know…that sweet candy they call chocolate.' Frieza's face turns into a disgusted twist, but he turns around and reaches out for a small gold colored box. Bulma just produces a huge ear to ear grin 'Oh my dear, how nice of him! I love these!' Bulma takes the box from Frieza and opens it up, then quickly looks back at Frieza again 'Where is he? I should probably thank him for these, I know that they're quite expensive…plus…it's such a thoughtful gesture of him.' Frieza shrugs and gives an uninterested look 'I already thanked him for you in advance, plus I doubt he's on the ship tonight…' Bulma nods as she looks at the chocolates 'Ah well, I'll thank him myself another time.' She shoots Frieza a smile and closes the box again 'Got to save my appetite for dinner.' She then stands up and straightens her clothes 'If you'll excuse me father, dinner isn't going to take that long anymore and I would really like to freshen up a bit before that.' Frieza just nods, placing his glass on the smooth surface of the table next to him 'Of course dear, I was actually about to suggest the same…I know how you _women_ can be.' Bulma smiles again and walks over to Frieza, giving him a small peck on the cheek 'I'll see you in a few hours father.' She then turns around and exits the room. Frieza looks at her disappearing appearance and then breathes in deeply. Such innocence…He turns around to look out of the big window, showing nothing more but the darkness of the universe. Bulma, my beautiful but very weak Bulma…he shakes his head. Tonight is the night that he will introduce Zarbon to his new mission. That's why he ordered him to come back early from his mission and although he's not very fond of the idea, after careful consideration Zarbon came out as the best man for the job. Frieza flares his nostrils, suddenly feeling sickened by what Zarbon's new mission is going to be.

But it has to be done…


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** A very big thank you to all the people who have decided to follow and/or favorite or review this story!

The-Closet-Goblin actually gave me a great idea (so especially a big thank you to you ^^). I've decided to start every story with a certain moment from Bulma's childhood, to let you guys see how she grew up, after that I'll go on with the ''normal'' storyline, although both stories will eventually be connected to each other.

For all you Vegeta lovers out there, obviously I'm a big fan of the Bulma and Vegeta combination myself and he, of course, will play a leading role in this fanfic. It is however, going to take some time before Vegeta enters the stage, so have patience ^^.

Enjoy chapter 2 of Daddy's Girl.

 **Chapter 2**

 _The past…_

Big blue curls are bouncing around her pretty little face as the tiny girl happily jumps up and down. Eyes tightly closed, arms spread and a grand smile on her lips.

'Okay Baby Blue, here we go…'

Strong arms carefully pick up the happy toddler, who giggles in pleasure, while holding her tightly, though not _too_ tight.

'Hold on Baby Blue.'

Her tiny arms are wrapped around his neck as she looks up to him with those big blue orbs in anticipation. He smiles.

'Okay Baby Blue, on the count of three: one…'

She gives another cheerful giggle while looking happily at him. He can't help but bending a bit forward and giving her a small peck on her forehead, just looking at her innocent little face is enough to make him feel lighter.

'Two…'

She closes her eyes tightly again and almost buries her face in his chest, however he can still feel her endless smile and warm breath against him. Such trust, such love.

'Three!'

He feels how her small arms are now holding him even tighter, fully aware of knowing what's next. He smirks and jumps up. Blasting off through the hallways in a raging speed…at least…it's a raging speed in _her_ world. In reality he's flying in a normal, even slow, pace. But it's fast enough for the little girl to keep her safe, but to still make her enjoy. He can't help but smile when he hears her happy and enthusiastic laughter's. She's such a cheerful little thing.

He now nears the end of the longest hallway at the ship and lands back on his two feet again. The tiny girl pulls herself away from his chest a bit and opens up her eyes again. A big smile on her lips as she shoots him a begging look 'Again Sabon, again!' Zarbon smiles a genuine smile when he sees the enthusiastic look in her eyes and a warm feeling rises up in his chest as he hears how she pronounces his name, but he shakes head determined 'No lady Bulma, I'm sorry, but your father is waiting and we can't have him wait too long.' He shakes his head again as she gives him her pouty face and sighs, if only she knew how _impatient_ her ''father'' actually is, she'd understand. He takes the small girl by her sides and sets her back on the ground again, ruffling her ocean blue curls with his hand, earning him another happy giggle. He then takes her by the hand and walks with her towards the big white doors in front of them.

Sooner or later she will find out how her father can really be. But although Frieza's ways will never change, not even for the sake of the small blue creature walking next to him, Zarbon knows that Frieza is determined to keep the girls innocence intact. Zarbon steals a glance at the toddler who's tightly holding his hand, or is more so holding two of his fingers. He remembers that Frieza once told him, a bit more than a year back, that even though he is as dark as creatures all throughout the universe describe him to be, this little girl will _always_ be that small bit of light that keeps him sane. He just hopes that Bulma, whose whole personality basically is the best description for the word innocence, will be capable of handling that ugly truth when the time is near. Zarbon sighs again and gives a firm knock on the door. Time to face the devil.

'Daddy!' The three year old toddler runs happily to her father who's sitting in his chair with a glass of deep red wine next to him on the smooth surface of a table. Without any fear she jumps up at the purple lizard, who scoops up the small girl lovingly in his arms, earning him a great big hug from his daughter. For an outsider this would probably be a strange sight. To see Frieza, ruler of the universe, a cold blooded murderer, holding this tiny little Earthling in such a loving embrace. Those who know Frieza, those who _really_ know Frieza, do understand and those are only a handful of people. Although the small creature is able to do things to Frieza that nobody else can, he's still the same cold hearted dark bastard he's always been to all others.

'Daddy! Sabon took me flying!' the small toddler looks happily at her father's light purple face while leaning against his chest. He gives her a small smile before giving Zarbon a thoughtful look while letting his fingers play with Bulma's long blue curls. 'How… _nice…_ of Zarbon dear, although Zarbon _knows_ that I'm not really fond of him flying you around…' Frieza's voice sounds friendly to his daughter, but the sharp edge that comes through doesn't go unnoticed by Zarbon who suddenly feels a bit nervous. Frieza has indeed told him this before and any other soldier would have probably signed his or her own death warrant by doing so. Thankfully, as Frieza's right hand man, he's allowed to make _some_ mistakes, although, it's probably better not to push Frieza's buttons.

'Thankfully for our _sweet_ Zarbon, I'm willing to pretend that this…never happened.' Frieza carefully observes Zarbon's face and then suddenly looks at one of the blue curls he's holding between his two fingers 'But I strongly suggest that he never does so again. You see, accidents have the _nasty_ tendency to happen before really realizing it…' Frieza's voice sounds sweet, but the warning look he suddenly shoots Zarbon says enough. Zarbon quickly bows his head and clears his throat 'It will not happen again lord Frieza.' Frieza smirks and looks at Bulma again, who's comfortably sitting on his lap and leaning against his chest with tired eyes. 'Bulma dear…' Bulma looks up, her big blue eyes meeting Frieza's small red ones 'Daddy?' she gives him a questioning look and Frieza sighs and gives the small creature a stern look 'No flying anymore, it's dangerous. I don't want you to fall and get hurt, so don't try and lure Zarbon into flying you around with those blue orbs of you. I've already told you this once, if this happens again I'll get angry you hear me?' Bulma gives a guilty look, lowers her head and softly nods, knowing very well that her begging looks aren't going to help her this time 'Yes daddy…' Frieza looks satisfied, another small smile creeping on his lips 'Now dear, I have some things to do right now. You might be happy to hear that Zarbon will have dinner with you instead of me. I'll be back in time to take you to bed.' Young Bulma throws Frieza a happy smile. She's crazy about the mint colored warrior and having dinner with him means lots of funny faces and jokes, so she's absolutely fine with that.

Zarbon just sighs relieved as he sees how Frieza carefully puts Bulma back on her own two feet again and walks to the door. He's really crazy about the blue haired toddler, but he also values his life a lot. This time was _really_ close, so although he enjoys putting a big smile on the small girls face, he's going to need to be a bit more careful in the future.

'Like I said Zarbon…I'll be back in time, don't do anything _stupid…_ there will be a day that even you are out of credit.' Frieza smirks and gives Bulma a small kiss on her soft little cheek before walking out the door. 'Have a nice dinner you two…'

 _The present…_

Bulma runs her hand through her long blue curls, staring critically at her reflection in the mirror. She's absolutely ecstatic that Zarbon has returned from his mission. He had been gone for almost two long years and she had missed the tall warrior dearly. Even though their twenty year age gap she's always seen Zarbon as her best friend, so him not being around for such a long time was an absolute drag. Sure, Zarbon often went on missions before, but most of those missions only took about three months, so telling her that his new mission was going to take a couple of years had been a big blow to her. Bulma smiles at her own reflection and then looks at her small collection of perfume, deciding which one is best to wear to dinner tonight. She didn't even expected Zarbon to be back and when she spotted the familiar emerald colored braided hair today, she immediately jumped up and ran to him. Bulma carefully picks up one of the crystal perfume bottles and produces an almost dreamy smile. This is her absolute favorite. Zarbon once brought it with him for her from one of his missions, a perfume with the subtle salty scent of the ocean, wind and sand all mixed together. ' _Because all the oceans throughout the universe together can't even be compared to how beautiful you are Baby Blue…'_ he had told her when he had given her the small blue crystal bottle. She gives a small sigh and applies a small bit of the perfume behind her ears before returning her gaze back to her reflection in the mirror again and smiling satisfied. She runs her hands through her long hair one more time, happy with how she looks. Her long blue curls cascading down her back like a true waterfall and just a hint of makeup to accentuate her eyes and lips a bit more, subtle but just enough. She pushes back her chair from her cream colored vanity, stands up and straightens her clothes. She's very happy that her father invited Zarbon for dinner, which is quite the rarity. Her father isn't a big fan of ''intruders'' during dinnertime. It's a small moment of peace and solitude between father and daughter, so nine out of ten times dinner is just with the two of them and a small amount of servants, having a third party joining them only means that Zarbon's new mission is probably going to be _very_ important. Bulma tucks her hair behind her ears and walks to her door, punching in the code that allows it to open. Although she really hopes that Zarbon's new mission isn't one in which he is gone again for several years. He just came back and she'd like to have some time with him before he leaves again, she just missed her best friend so incredibly much and she's not ready to say goodbye yet. A sad feeling builds up inside of her by only thinking about such things and she swallows the hard lump that has formed itself in her throat away. She just really hopes for the best…

It's probably his fifth glass of wine today and especially this night he almost feels sad that alcohol doesn't have any effect on him at all. It never had and never will have. But right now he would probably pay a huge amount of money to just get plain _drunk_ …very drunk.

Frieza breathes in sharply through his nose while he lets the rich flavored wine roll on his tongue before swallowing it, feeling the warm sensation spread through his throat. He then produces a huge sigh and places the glass back on the smooth surface of the white colored wooden table in front of him.

'Father.'

Frieza looks up and sees Bulma standing in the doorway. His beautiful blue haired angel with a soft and friendly smile on her face. She's fucking gorgeous.

She walks up to him and places her small and fragile looking hand on his shoulder, while bowing down and giving him a small though tender kiss on his cheek. He smiles a small smile as he returns the favor. 'Please child, take a seat.' Bulma walks to the seat next to Frieza and carefully sits down in the pillowed chair. She then takes the neatly folded napkin from her porcelain plate and places it over her thighs to prevent from any possible stains while eating. Frieza watches her through narrowed red eyes, proud that she's grown up to be such an elegant young woman with her small and delicate movements. 'You look absolutely beautiful tonight my dear.' Bulma looks up at him, flashing him one of her warm smiles and bowing her head in appreciation 'Thank you father, that's very kind of you to say.' Frieza nods, a small smirk around his lips while he snaps his long and pale fingers, waiting for one of the servant slaves to pop out of a dark corner of the room. Frieza doesn't even look at the young and frightened slave while ordering her to pour in some wine for lady Bulma. Her rough looking hands are softly trembling while she pours in the golden colored liquid in Bulma's crystal glass, the lady herself looking away a slight bit uncomfortable, not liking the idea of using slaves so much. Frieza knows this, he doesn't care though. Bulma should learn how to live with them. It's just part of the simple hierarchy of life. He likes the sweet, compassionate and innocent personality of his precious daughter, but in cases such as these he wished she'd a bit tougher. Frieza sighs and waves his hand, a sign for the young slave to silently disappear back into the shadows again. Bulma smiles nervously while picking up her glass, taking a small sip 'So…when will Zarbon be here?' her voice sounds strange, which it always does when a slave just served her, he hates it but he can't help it. Frieza pulls up his eyebrow and looks at the big antique hardwood clock standing behind Bulma's frail form, but before really being able to read the time, the door suddenly opens showing the tall mint colored warrior walking in. Speaking of the devil…

'Lord Frieza, Lady Bulma…'

Zarbon bows down gracefully. New, fresh and shiny armor covering his body and his cyan colored cape draped elegantly over his broad shoulders. A slick smirk appears on Frieza's face as he watches Zarbon 'Well, Zarbon…what a pleasant surprise. It seems that you've managed to shorten your little ''beauty procedure'' since you're actually on time…I'm _almost_ impressed' Frieza glares at the clock behind Bulma and then puts his attention back on Zarbon again while holding out his arm in an somewhat inviting manner 'Please…take a seat.' Zarbon gives a small nod and walks to the table where he takes place across Bulma next to Frieza's other side. The slave that just poured in Bulma's white wine appears from out the shadows again, only this time to pour in the same rich red velvety liquid as Frieza has in his glass before discretely disappearing again. Frieza throws Zarbon a smooth grin, one elbow on the table while resting his chin on the back of his hand 'So…here we are, all together, how _nice._ ' From the corner of his blood red eyes he notices the strange but curious look Bulma is giving him, he's fully award of the fact that he's acting differently and he knows that this behavior isn't going by unnoticed, not by Bulma _and_ his trusted right hand man Zarbon. Frieza smirks and picks up his crystal glass. Looking closely at the red liquid while carefully twirling it around before taking a very slow sip. He then places the glass down on the table again and throws a look at his daughter as well as at Zarbon. 'You are probably wondering why I decided to make you abandon your mission early Zarbon.' Frieza looks at Zarbon who just nods and opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, Frieza already turns his attention to Bulma 'And you, my sweet child, are probably wondering why I've invited Zarbon to our _private_ dinner moment.' Bulma just looks at Frieza, not saying anything, not nodding, but by the look in her eyes he can actually see that she is indeed very curious. Frieza breathes in deeply and all of a sudden, quickly stands up, walking to the grand window that shows the spectacular beauty of the universe. His tail slowly sweeping behind him as he takes it all in, closing his eyes while he's standing with his back towards Bulma and Zarbon. Then he turns back again, watching the both of them, his eyes narrowed and an almost sour expression on his face, suddenly feeling the need to be drunk again. 'Well, I believe it's time to call a spade a spade hm? I brought the two of you here to talk about a very delicate matter.' Bulma throws her father a strange and questioning look, while Zarbon is leaning back, awaiting what the leader of the universe is about to say. Frieza breathes in sharply again and as he breathes out he shakes his head, like he can't really believe what he's about to say:

'I'm here to talk about marriage…marriage between the both of you.'


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** So, it took some time to post a new chapter, but as I said before, I won't be updating this story regularly since I want to finish my other fic, Unwanted Bride, first. I will however, whenever a good idea pops up in my mind, post a new chapter in this fic. But again, I'm also busy with my other fanfic, my studies, work, household, family etc. etc. So please bear with me.

To all of those who have decided to follow, favorite or review this story, thank you so much and I really hope you like my next chapter!

Enjoy chapter 3 of Daddy's Girl.

 **Chapter 3**

 _The past…_

The Ginyu Force always makes her laugh, not in a bad way but in a very good way. There's no doubt in the small girl's mind that they are a very strong bunch of creatures, but they're also silly, very silly. And it's exactly that reason that Frieza decided to summon them. Because of the fact that their…clownish…''act'' makes little Bulma laugh and a bit of happiness is all she needs. The worries however struck him, like a thunderstruck, when young Bulma didn't laugh, when her eyes seemed hollow and empty as she looked at the five grown up men before her, goofing around, trying everything in her power to make her laugh.

Frieza throws a concerned look at the little blue haired creature lying in bed sleeping, hating the fact that the human race is so damn weak. Bulma is sick. She is so every once in a while. One of his doctors, who made sure to carefully study human anatomy once he discovered that Frieza adopted the small blue haired girl, told him it's actually a quite common thing for humans. They're just more vulnerable and although a simple cold can look like something terrible, it usually passes by in a couple of days.

Frieza grunts, his child has been sick for the past two weeks now and she's still burning up with a fever. She's not her cheerful little self and she looks…well, quite frankly, she looks just horrible. He grits his teeth and walks to the bed where little Bulma is sleeping in.

He actually thought about killing that damn doctor in a very slow and painful way for deceiving him, but since he is the only one who knows something about human anatomy, he decided against it. It doesn't make him any less pissed however. Frieza sighs and carefully, not to wake the small sleeping creature up, brushes a few aqua colored strands of hair, that are covering her forehead, aside. He feels almost devastated about how extremely warm she is. Shaking his head slowly he pulls his hand back, bends forward and places his cool lips on the feverish hot skin of her cheek. Her sapphire eyes slowly flutter open and he crouches down next to her while taking her small and tender hand in his pale and rough one.

´I´m sorry my dear, I didn´t mean to wake you up.´

Young Bulma turns her head to the side to look at her father, crouching down next to her with a concerned look gleaming in his eyes while carefully holding her hand. A tiny, but very real, smile appears on her dry lips.

´That´s okay daddy, it was time to wake up anyway…´

Her voice sounds small and weak and when she´s suddenly overwhelmed by a coughing fit, he has had enough. Her innocent face is twisted in pain as he can actually hear her small lungs protesting, hearing a strange and gurgling sound coming from her chest area. He clenches his jaw and quickly stands up to sit in on the bed, pulling his young and tiny daughter on his lap and holding her tightly against his strong chest while rocking back and forward, mumbling comforting words in her ear. He feels helpless, for there is nothing more he can do but this and kills him inside to know that his precious little girl is in pain. She feels so extremely fragile and her soft wails of pain sound murderous in his ears.

'It's going to be okay sweety, I promise it will, it's all going to be okay.'

His fingers are buried in her aqua colored locks and his lips are leaned against her temples, the poor young thing is covered in sweat and he can feel her hot tears stinging against his cold skin. He suddenly doesn't know who he's actually trying to comfort, the small creature who he looks upon as his daughter or himself?

Frieza sighs and closes his eyes, what can a father do when his child is in pain? He would do anything, anything, to protect this girl, he would kill millions more and conquer every dimension if it only means to keep her safe. Hell, he would even cut out his own heart for her. But this? This pain? How can he help her? He swallows away lump of sorrow and worries in his throat and holds his child carefully against him, despising the gurgling sounds that come from her tender lungs.

'Daddy…'

Big teary sapphire eyes mean small and worried red ones. Her bottom lip slightly trembles and her small voice sounds even smaller and softer than before. Her hands are clamping at his clothing and she looks at him almost in despair.

'Daddy it hurts…'

Those words, the look reflecting in her innocent eyes…the trust she gave him. He nods and places a tender kiss on her forehead before standing up, holding her tightly in his strong and fatherly embrace.

'Hold on tightly sweet child, daddy will it make go away, I promise I will…'

He then jumps up, holding his precious child tightly against him and blasts off through the hallways, towards the medical wing while activating the communication lines through his scouter. Not awaiting a reply, not awaiting anything, he flares his nostrils while ordering:

'Set course to planet Vegeta, full speed, and let them know that we're coming. My child is sick and I know that they have the ability and resources to cure her. Make sure that those idiot monkeys are prepared, I expect us to arrive in less than five hours and if it takes even one fucking minute longer than that…I will take on a new staff…since I will blast all your fucking asses to hell!'

Frieza then shuts off the communication line, not willing to get completely devoured by anger. He looks down and sighs when he sees that the small girl is a sleep again, realizing that by letting the Saiyans know he has a Human daughter, she could be in potential danger.

 _The present…_

Bulma starts to cough, her wine almost bursting out of her mouth. She quickly places her hand in front of her mouth and places down the elegant looking crystal glass on the table.

'Marriage?!'

Bulma turns to look at her father, her sapphire eyes staring intently at him, disbelieving. Maybe she didn't hear him correctly, maybe he was just joking around, trying to discover, by measuring their reaction to this, if she and Zarbon are romantically interested in each other…

But then again, Bulma furrows her trimmed blue brows while observing her father's stern and serious looking face. No, her father isn't a man for ''joking around'', he's too serious, too dark for something like that. Bulma sniffs and softly bites on her lower lip. Plus, if he suspected her and Zarbon to be interested in each other in such a way, Zarbon would have already ''disappeared''. Bulma shudders, not allowing herself to think about such things any further. Instead, she just looks at her father, awaiting his answer.

'You've heard me correctly my dear child. Marriage.'

Frieza looks back at her with a stoic look reflecting in his eyes, not even the slightest hint of amusement hiding behind those narrowed red orbs. His thick tail is slowly sweeping behind him and his hands are on his back, the spectacular sight of the universe in all its beauty luring behind him through the window.

Bulma almost wildly shakes her head in complete disbelief, her ocean blue curls whipping around her face as she does. She can't believe it. Her overly protective father, talking about marriage…between her and Zarbon, her best friend, a person she looks warmly upon as a very close family member. Bulma sniffs, her father is probably the last person she expected something like this from, so she's flabbergasted, absolutely and one hundred percent flabbergasted.

'B…b…but father…Zarbon? How? Why? I…I…I just don't understand?'

Frieza looks at the confused young woman, barely a woman, sitting in front of him. A mixture of confusion and disbelief reflecting in her beautiful blue eyes as she looks at him. Her hands grabbing down on her chair as her knuckles turn white. Frieza smiles, it's a smile that's reserved for her and her only. He then sighs and slowly shakes his head as he calmly walks back to his chair standing at the dining table. His tail still slowly sweeping behind him, hands still on his back.

'I don't expect you to understand my dear, I hardly even understand it myself.'

Zarbon, who's been silent this whole time, is looking straight ahead of him, staring into the complete nothingness, like someone gave him a good punch in the face. He licks his dry lips, not paying any attention to Frieza nor Bulma. He sighs and leans back a bit. In the back of his mind he knew that his day was bound to come. He always knew. From the moment that Frieza took away the small baby from his arms, he knew, he just never knew when.

The mint colored warrior crosses his muscular arms in front of his chest, contemplating his thoughts. In comparison to Bulma, Frieza doesn't have to explain to him why he decided upon marriage. Frieza has decided and what Frieza decides has to be done, even though its ethics are questionable. The idea of marrying the blue haired beauty sitting across of him isn't something he doesn't like, it's actually quite tempting. But still…she's so young, heck! He has seen her grown up, watched her first steps in this life. So isn't marrying a girl her age and with all he knows and has seen from her against everything he stands for? Not as a warrior, but as a man. She probably sees him as an uncle, maybe a brother. But still…he can't deny Frieza, he would be signing his own death warrant if he does so plus, he can't think of another suitable candidate. He would respect, cherish and protect her without being tempted. He seriously doubts others to be as strong as that and even if it means Frieza's wrath they would probably enjoy a night with the small, fragile and beautiful Earthling. After all…she's weak…what can she do?

Zarbon flares his nostrils in anger as he thinks about someone as disgusting like Dodoria touching his beautiful and innocent Baby Blue. Sure, Frieza isn't stupid but still. He himself probably is the best choice.

Frieza watches his daughters face, understanding her confusion, knowing that he can't explain, not right now, it's not the right time yet. He almost hates himself for doing this to her, but he simply has no choice and by seeing Zarbon's expression he knows that he understands and will obey him. But still…it's difficult, very difficult.

'Child, I'm your father and, although I love to keep you with me for all eternity, I have to start thinking about your future, for your own good. You're not a little girl anymore. The time has come for you to settle down with the right person, you're expected to take over everything I created one day. You need a strong suitor to accomplish that, especially in a universe like this one. There are only few I trust and Zarbon, as my right hand man, I trust. He knows you, he has seen you grow up, he's strong and he knows the cruelties of life. He is the perfect choice for a husband.'

Bulma stares at the man standing in front of her, still in complete and utter disbelief. Of course she understands the things that he's saying. But it all seems to be happening so…quickly and she just can't help but think that there's more behind this than the reasons he just gave her. But then again, should she complain? She is given the opportunity to marry her best friend, what better thing is there than marrying her best friend?

Bulma swallows and looks down, hands in her lap. Fully aware of the fact that she's lying to herself. Love…love is the reason why people should get married. She then turns her head, gazing straight into Zarbon's eyes. He gives her a warm smile and nods slowly.

Can you learn to fall in love with someone?


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note** Thanks to some great fresh inspiration I've decided to write a new chapter. Don't get used to this however, like I said before starting most chapters, my other fic has priorities. Nonetheless, here is a new chapter!

To all of those who have decided to follow, favorite or review this story, thank you so much and I really hope you like my next chapter!

Enjoy chapter 4 of Daddy's Girl.

 **Chapter 4**

 _The past..._

'Your majesty, lord Frieza has arrived.'

It's a cold and rainy day, almost depressing. Dark clouds have gathered themselves at the horizon, rumbling dangerously in the distance while small flashes of lightening are starting to show themselves.

A tall and broad looking man with dark mysterious eyes and unruly ebony hair, pointing in the air like a troubled flickering flame, sighs. His arms are crossed before his chest while he carefully observes the threatening clouds protesting in the distance. He then turns around slightly and slowly nods, acknowledging the presence of his messenger.

'I suppose he went straight to the medical wing?'

His voice sounds deep, but completely emotionless, already knowing the answer to that question but still asking it for good measure.

'Yes your majesty, he has.'

He slowly nods again, now turning around completely while looking at his messenger with a thoughtful look in his eyes, his arms now uncrossed as he slowly plucks at his goatee which has the same dark color as his hair. From the outside he looks like a bored and uninterested monarch, not really caring for what his messenger has to say, but still taking note of it just because it's the polite thing to do. But those who know him, those who really know him, know that this simple gesture of unknowingly plucking at his well-trimmed beard, is a sign of utter and complete nervousness.

'Has he asked for me?''

The messenger, who's still on his knees with one arm across from his chest, quickly shakes his head.

'No your majesty, he hasn't requested your presence yet. Lord Frieza actually seemed to be quite…well…quite distressed.'

He curiously cocks up his eyebrow and takes a few steps forward. Motioning with his white gloved hand for the messenger to stand up. Frieza distressed? How bizarre…He has known the lizard tyrant for many years now, with his cold and stoic appearance, his small but very dangerous smirks and his horrible cruel actions. No, Frieza doesn't seem to be the person who ought to be _distressed_. But still…he has heard the rumors…rumors about the tyrant softening up, being more calm and merciful. He always thought of them as lies, simple lies to mislead innocent souls, to lure them into his trickeries.

'Distressed you say?'

The messenger, a tall man with long black spiky hair and narrowed dark eyes, nods.

'Yes your majesty, he looked distressed. I think it has to do something with the girl.'

His normally mysterious eyes suddenly turn big and he walks even closer towards his messenger, grabbing the unknowing man by the collar and pulling him closer while staring in his eyes.

'A girl? So it's true? Frieza has a child…and if it's true what they're saying about this child…'

King Vegeta then let's go of his messenger, shoving the man backwards as if he's some disgusting being. He then turns around again, pacing to his window and staring outside, focusing his watch at the dark clouds in the distance again.

'Leave. But keep me informed. If anything happens, I want to know.'

She walks around on bare feet, the upper part of her face covered by the darkness of her loose cloak, only her mouth can be seen. Soft gentle looking lips, parted in a small but meaningful smile most of the time. Her skin is pale with clear blue veins showing through, it looks like the most fragile marble there exists and when she walks she sounds like the wind…soft rustling, like tall trees slowly dancing in the wind. Her voice is like a never ending whisper, soft and comforting, dangerous and frightening. Everybody knows who she is, but at the same time, nobody knows who she is. They all know that she's always there, luring from the dark shadows with her watchful invisible eyes. Even that smile is enough to penetrate your soul...she doesn't even have to try.

Frieza has seen her, he's seen her before and he sees her now. He's seen her walking with them, maneuvering herself through the shadows with the elegant grace of a ballerina as he carried his young blue haired daughter to the infirmary and even though he couldn't see her eyes, he knows that she was staring at the young girl lying in his arms. Normally he would have killed someone staring at his child like that, staring at her with such insolence. But there was something, softly whispering in his ear, that he couldn't…he couldn't kill this creature…he couldn't kill this woman.

He quickly walks through the hallways, tail wildly sweeping behind him, like that of an angry feline. His pace is strong, self-assured, the pace of a man who knows what he wants, but then all of a sudden, without even turning his head, he comes to an abrupt halt.

'Why were you staring at her?'

His voice sounds hard and sharp at the same time, a tone that brings fear…to most.

The small smile covering her lips turns wider, showing her straight and pearly white teeth, she slowly steps forward, retrieving herself of the hollow darkness while she cocks her head to one side. Her arms covered by all pitch black fabric, hanging by her sides. He notices her bare, pale feet. Small with cherry red nails, almost inappropriate compared to the rest of her appearance.

'It is difficult to not look at her…she is quite the beauty…'

She speaks out the words slowly, almost as if she carefully picked them out, like she's afraid that she'll be saying too much. Her voice sounds soft, like a friendly spring breeze on a beautiful morning, but still, there's a strange edge to it. He can't quite put his finger on it, but he still can't find himself to be the tyrant to her like he's supposed to be. Fucking Saiyan, Fucking monkey.

'I'm no Saiyan.'

Her voice now sounds sharp, almost disappointed. He looks at her in shock, his brows furrowed. He didn't say those words out loud…so how did she…

'I know all, _lord_ Frieza…it's who I am. You will never understand. They will never understand. But that's okay, I can't be bothered.'

She smiles awkwardly before continuing.

'You question yourself why you can't kill me, like you would have with most by now. I'm not strong, I don't have any importance in this society and I…insulted you…by publicly staring at your young and beautiful daughter. So why…why not kill me?'

She then takes another step forward, a soft rustling sound reaches his ears and before he really realizes it she has grabbed his hand with her small, yet very elegant and well kept looking, own hands. The icy coldness of her hand however, makes him actually shiver from the inside, she gives him a feeling that nobody has even given him before. It's like she's…she's…

She bends forward, her voice now nothing more but an almost silent whisper.

'You can't kill those…who have already…been killed… _Frieza_ …'

His eyes grow huge and he suddenly notices the blue veins howing through the skin of her hands…like marble…His eyes then shift up back at her face, her lips in that same awkward smile.

'She belongs here. They need her…I need her…'

She now grabs his hand even tighter, the awkward smile has made place for an almost maniacal grin, but before he can jerk his hand back she bends forward again, whispering in his ear, her icy breath sending cold shivers up his spine.

'They will come for her one day…you can't escape this…they need her…those _filthy monkeys_ need her…'

Then, all of a sudden, she lets go of his hand, dropping it like it's nothing. The smile on her face suddenly looks to be all peaceful and serene again and she slowly backs away into the darkness of the shadows again and although he can't see her eyes, he knows that she's staring at him…staring at him intently and he stares back, not knowing what to say or what to do…it's like…she put some sort of spell on him. He just watches her slowly vanish in the darkness, his mouth dry and his eyes burning.

'Lord Frieza!'

Frieza quickly turns around, almost shocked by hearing someone calling out his name. Zarbon, his right hand man, quickly walks to him and gives a small bow before proceeding.

'Excuse me milord, I don't want to disturb you, but I thought you'd like to know that lady Bulma is stabilized. Her fever is down and it's probably only a matter of hours now before it's completely gone. They will however, be giving us some antibiotics which she'll have to take for the following weeks. It seems that lady Bulma has been bothered by some sort of an infection.'

Frieza licks his dry lips and nods, still awfully disturbed by what just happened, but also somewhat relieved by the fact that his young daughter is going to be all okay. He then focuses his gaze on the mint colored warrior standing before him and clears his throat.

'Yes, okay…that's great news Zarbon. If she's okay however, I want her to get away from this planet as soon as possible. Being around these monkeys always gets on my nerves…it sickens me.'

Zarbon, suddenly aware of the lizard's strange behavior, furrows his brows.

'Excuse me for asking milord, but did something happen?'

Frieza jerks his head up and looks Zarbon straight in the eyes with red narrowed eyes. His nostrils flared and his mouth in a bitter smirk.

'Of course not Zarbon, don't be a damn fool. But it seems that I have developed…an allergy…for monkeys…and I don't want myself or my child to get infected by it. So it's time to go. Now.'

Zarbon swallows and nods, hating himself for the fact that he does have to ask Frieza the following question, for it doesn't seem to be that he's in a very good mood.

'Milord, don't you wish to see the king before we leave?'

Frieza just glares furiously at Zarbon before turning around and starting to slowly walk to the direction of the infirmary.

'My dear Zarbon…maybe those monkeys have infected you already, because I thought I just clearly told you that I want to leave this planet right now. But since even small sentences proof for you to be quite hard to understand, I'll try to explain in another way.'

Frieza then, all of a sudden, swiftly turns around and shoots a small but very effective ki beam at Zarbon's shoulder piercing right through his tender flesh. Blood immediately appears and Zarbon hisses in pain, grabbing his shoulder while he breathes in sharply, not willing to show any form of weakness in front of Frieza.

'Make preparations for us to _leave_ this barbaric planet and if you ask me yet another question Zarbon, I'll make sure that my next ki beam goes through that pretty little head of yours.'

And with that said, Frieza turns around and stalks away to retrieve his daughter, leaving Zarbon behind in the empty hallway…with _her_ luring in the shadows.

 _The present…_

'You know…'

Zarbon turns around, staring straight into a pair of innocent sapphire eyes, questioningly looking at him, carefully observing his facial expression for any form of answers.

Zarbon sighs and grabs a towel from the bench, wiping away the sweat from his forehead before giving her his full attention.

It's early in the morning the next day. Yesterday, after Frieza's sudden announcement, dinner went awkwardly silent and Zarbon quickly found himself excusing himself after dinner due to training early the next morning. And here is, barely done, still sweating like a pig with his Baby Blue standing in front of him with her huge innocent eyes staring straight at him. Zarbon shakes his head and smiles, throwing the towel back on the bench and brushing away a few strands of green hair from his face before speaking to her.

'What am I supposed to know Baby Blue?'

Bulma frowns her neatly trimmed brows and places her hands on her hips while staring at him with a look that almost sends cold shivers up his spine. She's actually quite attractive when she looks like this…sexy even…

What the fuck? Zarbon quickly shakes his head in complete disbelief, was he really just thinking that? About his precious Bulma? Man…he must have been training way too hard…

Bulma, who doesn't seem to notice his sudden change in attitude, is still glaring at him and then she suddenly pulls out her finger, poking him straight in the bare chest while still looking at him with angry eyes.

'Now don't you play all innocent with me big boy, you know darn well what I'm talking about and I think that you know why my father is demanding such a ridiculous thing like marriage between the two of us!'

'Bulma…'

Zarbon sighs and grabs her hand, carefully pulling it down while looking in her angry blue eyes.

'Your father just stated the reasons for marriage yesterday and besides those reasons I don't know any more.'

Zarbon looks her intently in the eyes, hoping that she'll belief the lie he's telling her. Because he actually does know the reason…and the true reason is a lot darker than the obvious reasons that Frieza gave her yesterday. He's just not in the position to tell her, not only because Frieza would probably kill him, also because he never heard it from Frieza…no…he heard it from the source itself. Zarbon swallows away the lump that has formed itself in his throat, not wanting to think back at that day again. So instead, he just shakes it off and hopes that Bulma will believe what he's saying, for it is a part of the truth, just not the whole truth.

Bulma sighs and she slowly shakes her head in discontent. Biting her lip she looks up to him and shrugs her shoulders.

'I'm sorry Zarbon…I didn't mean to accuse you but it's just…it's just so…so…'

'Strange? Sudden? Unbelievable?'

Zarbon smiles a warm smile at the young and beautiful woman standing in front of him. He understands her confusion like no other and can't blame her for acting out on him a little bit.

'Yeah…I guess those are the right words…'

Bulma smiles half a smile and looks down at her feet, looking up surprised when Zarbon throws a strong and comforting arm around her shoulder, pulling her a bit closer.

'Listen Baby Blue…I know that this…situation…is not ideal. It may sound very cliché, but your father truly only wants the best for you. The reasons he gave you were actually quite reasonable. This universe is a strange place, with strange and untrustworthy creatures and you…you my sweet Bulma…you are a very beautiful young woman. He's not going to be around forever you know? And he wants you to be protected for the rest of your life and when married…you do form an unbreakable bond…which can almost certainly guarantee your safety. Plus, you do have to give him some credit, we are best friends…better marrying me than some stranger…or Dodoria or…'

'Oh gosh no Dodoria, yuck!'

Bulma makes a weird and disgusted face while playfully poking Zarbon at his side. Zarbon starts to laugh.

'That's just horrible Zarbon, absolutely horrible!'

Zarbon smirks and nods.

'Yes I know…but what about Jeice?'

'No way, not Jeice! If I were to marry him I'd be forced to watch his new dance choreography most of the time. He's a nice guy but his moves…gosh…embarrassing!'

Zarbon smiles and nods again.

'You see, I'm not that bad after all!'

Bulma look up to him and furrows her brows with a thoughtful look on her face.

'Hm…I don't know Zarbon…'

Zarbon cocks up one eyebrow as he looks down into those beautiful sapphire eyes.

'Well, what is it?'

A huge grin appears on Bulma's face as she narrows her eyes a bit and starts to playfully poke him again.

'I don't know if I want a guy who spends twice as much time in front of a mirror than I do…'

She laughs and ducks away from under his arm and starts to run away all giggly. Zarbon smirks when he notices her playful attitude, sighs and shrugs his shoulders before chasing after her.

'Hey Baby Blue, that's not fair now is it? You know how difficult my hair can be and…'

From the shadows Frieza is watching them, a stern and serious look plastered over his face with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He knows that Zarbon knows…he can feel it…still, he's the best choice there is for his daughter. Frieza narrows his eyes and slowly turns around to walk back to his own chambers.

He just hopes…that _she_ will stay away.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** So again, thanks to some new wave of inspiration…and kind of avoiding my studies because I'm just not in the mood today (you know how that goes…), another chapter!

So, if you haven't noticed yet, my story differs a lot from the original storyline of DBZ, for example: Planet Vegeta will not be destroyed in my story. But that's okay, obviously that's why it's called fanfiction. Also, although I find Bulma's cocky and almost arrogant behavior in the manga/series to be quite amusing, her character will be a lot _softer_ , less ''full of herself'' in my fic.

Also a huge thank you to all those who've decided to follow/favorite or review this story. When I woke up this morning I noticed a lot of new followers and I really appreciate this since it's you guys who make me want to write more chapters. So again, thank you all so much!

I also want to give a big shout out to LolitaKG, she gave me a lovely review and after reading this I decided to check out her own fanfiction and her fanfic named 'Moral Compass' is really one fic you should all check out! A-ma-zing! I'm completely hooked! So if you haven't read it yet, I strongly suggest you do.

So, I hope you all like my new chapter and if you have any questions or other comments, please don't hesitate to review or mail me

Enjoy chapter 5 of Daddy's Girl.

 **Chapter 5**

 _The past..._

She doesn't like to, but she has to. This is the one part of her life which she has always hated…but then again, maybe she shouldn't act like a spoiled brat…It is actually, for her own good…

But still…

She hates it, she just can't seem to help it, but she really does hate it. All the hysteria that comes with it and not to mention the sweating, she _really_ hates to sweat.

Bulma, still at the tender age of ten years old but already ridiculously intelligent and mature for her age, sighs. It's a sigh of pure frustration combined with annoyance. Her arms crossed and a foul gaze shining through her crystal blue eyes as she determinedly shakes her head, causing some loose strands of long blue hair to whip wildly around her head. Protesting.

'I'm sorry, but I seriously _refuse_ to do this. It's already bad enough that my father makes me go through with this, but what you're suggesting? No, I will not be making a fool of myself, not today, nor will I ever.'

Her normally sweet and soft voice now has an extremely sharp edge to it and her whole stature resembles that of her father: Determined and absolutely unwilling to bend.

She looks at him with a frown covering her brow and her eyes shining dangerously as if she's challenging him to force her.

Jeice sighs, stroking his fingers through his thick curly white manes while looking pleadingly at the small and young blue haired girl standing in front of him.

'But Lady Bulma, this will benefit you, it seriously will! If only you're willing to just try…'

Bulma listens to his thick accent voice while producing an uninterested sniff. Head held high and arms still tightly crossed in front of her chest. Willing to just try…hmpf, who does he think she is? Some kind of play doll he can do with as he pleases? No way!

Bulma watches the muscular red skinned warrior standing in front of her through narrowed eyes, a sour expression resting her face as she again, shakes her head determinedly.

'No, I'm absolutely one hundred percent not willing to try. Not now, not somewhere today, not tomorrow, not ever. So I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this just isn't going to happen, no matter how much you plead or beg. I do have my limits you know?'

The red colored alien gives a heavy sigh and desperately throws his arms in the air. He already knows that, when young Bulma is as determined as she is now, it's just not going to happen. He should probably give up since this is a battle he's bound to loose, but still…He seriously wonders why she looks at him like he just asked her to cut out her own heart and eat it.

'Milady, it will truly help you in your further training and…'

Before he can continue, Bulma is already holding up her small hand, motioning for him to stop.

'Listen Jeice, I know you mean well, but let's face the facts now shall we? I really don't know why my father decided that I should indulge myself into these ridiculous training sessions in the first place, yes of course he wants me to know the basics to defend myself but…You are all stronger than I am, so when I really do end up in a situation that I have to defend myself, I have to trust on my bodyguards because there will be no way in hell that I'll be able to defend myself against species of strength such as yourself!'

Bulma now looks Jeice straight in the eye, her hands on her hips and her head cocked sideways as if she tries to look through him.

'We both know that you're wasting time on me that you could have used for proper training and that I could have used for my studies. But, obviously, we have to do what my father asks of us to do for else there probably will be hell to pay for the both of us. But, sweet Jeice, let's not make this situation any more awkward or embarrassing than it already is and please accept my friendly decline to your suggestion of learning how to do ''Ginyu choreography'' for the benefit of my training.'

Jeice watches the young girl in front of him with his mouth wide open. She sure is one smart girl for her age…but did she really just actually say that his moves are…embarrassing?

Jeice wildly shakes his head, while looking almost insulted at Bulma.

'Milady, those moves are well practiced moves for the benefit of the fight, they are extremely important and they stand for everything the Ginyu Force does, without them we wouldn't have the reputation that we have…'

'And what reputation may that be hm?'

Jeice turns around and Bulma just smiles as Frieza calmly walks inside of one of the many training rooms, his hands on his back and a slick smirk covering his face while his thick tail taps softly and almost threatening against the cold white floor with every step he makes. He then comes to a halt, curiously cocking his head to the side while staring intently at the red colored alien standing before him.

'Well…I'm waiting…it's quite rude to ignore ones question…'

Frieza's voice sounds soft but dangerous at the same time and Jeice swallows nervously. The lizard always has this nerve-racking effect on him and…well…basically everyone except for the young blue haired lady standing behind him. Jeice looks straight into Frieza's awaiting blood red eyes and gives himself a huge mental slap.

Come on Jeice, don't let your guard down, if Frieza hates one thing it's showing weakness in general.

So the young man straightens his shoulders and clears his throat before speaking.

'Lord Frieza, I haven't noticed your presence, I'm deeply sorry.'

Jeice gives a quick bow and Frieza just waves his pale hand, motioning for him to stand up an answer his question.

'Well milord, your pristine Ginyu Force has a great and powerful reputation that brings fear to most.'

Frieza looks at him with a slight hint of amusement in his eyes and he nods very slowly.

'So, and you may correct me if I'm wrong, but what you are trying to tell me is that people are _shitting_ their pants when they see you, just because you ''men'' start of your little routine by dancing like some rejected third class ballerina's who have a hard time holding their balance?'

Frieza smirks and crosses his arms, a contemplating look in his eyes as his smirk grows even wider, but then all of a sudden his smirk disappears and his piercing red eyes grow cold.

'Hm…yes…I can definitely understand how that makes people _tremble_ …But…my very dear Jeice…my daughter is not here to learn how to dance. If you and the rest of the Ginyu Force are willing to make yourself a laughing stock, by all means, be my guest. I will not however, let you make my daughter look like a fool. You are supposed to learn her how to defend herself if the moment ever asks for it, but since you've decided to make these…lessons, if I can even call them that way, into a little prima ballerina class, I've decided to ''fire'' you from this job. You're obviously not capable of handling this.'

Frieza stares coldly at Jeice, his tail now slowly sweeping behind him through the air. He expected the young red warrior to train his daughter so that, even though her very weak physic, she could still be able to handle herself in times of true danger, at least long enough for a stronger person to be able to come to her aid. It was never his intention to do so, but he decided that a little bit of training wouldn't hurt her, especially not since he ''bumped'' into that woman a few years back…ever since he crossed paths with her, he's been bothered by this strange and nagging feeling. So he thought he did well by asking one of the younger Ginyu Force members. Mainly because he seemed to be the most enthusiastic member, and since he is the newest member of the Force he had the most time to spare. Clearly he was wrong, very wrong.

'You disappoint me Jeice, I've had very high expectations and sadly enough you didn't make them come true.'

Frieza grins softly while staring intently at the young man who looks to have turned a few shades paler.

'Oh don't worry, I care too much about my daughters wellbeing to take _serious_ measures. But you'll be not so happy to know that I've decided to send you, as well as the rest of the Force, to a nice purging mission in District 7A.'

Frieza's grin turns wider as he sees the shocked look in Jeices eyes. District 7A is known for its hard and literally dirty purging missions and he knows that the Ginyu Force won't be too excited about this, especially not since it's because of Jeice that they're being send there. So they will probably make his life a living hell during his mission and that's exactly what he's been aiming for.

'Well, you should prepare yourself…Jeice…you and the others will be leaving in exact two hours…bye bye…'

He silently watches how Jeice gives a deep bow and then quickly walks away before turning his attention back at his daughter. A small but genuine smile appears on his face as he looks at her.

'I'm a bit disappointed in you too my dear, I know that Jeice probably wasn't the best…choice…to be your trainer, but I also noticed that you've been slacking off and that's not something I expect from someone with your status, you're not even capable of managing the basics yet and actually those are all I expect from you. So, I have decided that since Zarbon is on mission and all my other men are probably too incompetent to train you, I'll be training you myself. It's for the best Bulma…one day you'll thank me…'

 _The present…_

It's a quiet night in which, if you listen very closely, you can hear nothing more but the very soft humming from the ship's machine room. The lights in all hallways are dimmed in a way that's more comfortable to the eyes and a gentle slumber has slowly taken over the ship. Even the handful of guards who are on duty are tiredly leaning against the cold walls, trying their very best to keep their heavy eyes open. Night is, in comparison to what many people might think, probably the most peaceful time on board of Frieza's ship.

But, if you listen carefully, very carefully, you can hear another soft sound besides that of the soft humming sound that's being produced by the ship's machines. You can hear the very faint sounds of bare feet, trying their very best not to make too much of a noise, against cold metal.

Bulma shivers when she feels a chilly draft invading through the thin fabric of her nightgown while softly cursing herself for refusing to put on her warm and comfortable creamy colored dressing gown, it's too late now however, her room is already further away than her destination. She quickly turns around the corner and continues her path while trying to be as quiet as a mouse. She probably won't hear the end of it from her father if one of the guards, or worse, the man himself, were to discover her sneaking around in the middle of the night. A small and victorious smile appears on her face as she sees her destination lying in front of her.

'Mission accomplished…'

'You know, your father will probably go nuts if he'd discover you here all alone…wearing practically nothing…'

Bulma looks up with a shocked face, spoon still hanging in the air near her mouth, but when she sees Zarbon stepping out of the shadows she just shakes her head with a light smile and takes the spoon in her mouth, closing her eyes while enjoying the sweet and salty taste of her caramel ice-cream. She then opens them again to look at Zarbon who's now standing near her, a smirk on his lips as he observes the expression on her pretty face.

'You know, to be honest, I don't really care right now, this ice-cream is totally worth it.'

Bulma grins as she taps her spoon against the huge pint of ice-cream before holding her hand out in an inviting manner.

'Care to join me?'

Zarbon sighs, then smiles and shakes his head while sitting down next to her.

'No thank you Baby Blue, I think I'll pass…So… it's you whose been sneaking around in the kitchen during night. I've already heard some of the kitchen staff complaining about their ice-cream disappearing…'

Bulma looks at him wide eyes while putting up her most innocent face.

'Who? Moi? No…absolutely not!'

And without any hesitation she digs her spoon into the creamy substance while producing him a huge grin and then shoves another spoonful of ice-cream in her mouth.

'Gosh, this is just so good!'

Zarbon looks at the blue haired beauty next to him, shakes his head and starts to laugh. A very deep and pleasant sound that makes Bulma look up, almost in surprise. A tiny and genuine smile appears on her lips when she hears his laugh and then she furrows her brows, questioning herself: Has she ever really paid attention on how nice his laughter actually sounds? Because it really is…a very nice thing to listen to…

Zarbon suddenly notices Bulma staring at him, a thoughtful look in her eyes as she carefully observes him, her spoon now lying, untouched, next to the pint of ice cream.

'Baby Blue…anything wrong?'

Bulma stares at him for another couple of seconds before blinking her eyes a few times and then shakes her head.

'Oh no…no nothing is wrong, not at all…'

Zarbon slowly nods and then notices there's still a bit of ice-cream left in the corner of her mouth and without really thinking he bends forward, softly cups her chin and wipes it away with his thumb. He then looks straight in her eyes and by looking in those big sapphire eyes he suddenly notices what he's doing. But instead of pulling back, he still cups her chin and looks back in her eyes, allowing himself for a small moment to almost drown in those breathtaking oceans of blue. He doesn't know what is suddenly overcoming him, but as he bends forward a bit more, still staring into those beautiful eyes, he whispers:

'I think…that I do…want a small taste…'

And before sanity can return, he has softly covered her lips with his.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** So again, another chapter! This time I actually did spend a huge amount of time on my studies today, but…writing also relaxes me, so…here it is! Another chapter!

So, I've been getting some reviews and by reading those I figured out that I probably need to explain myself a little bit: Yes, this is a Bulma and Vegeta fanfic, however, Vegeta won't be preforming on this stage for any time soon. So if you were hoping for Vegeta to show up, sweep Bulma off her feet, take down Zarbon and conquer Bulma's heart…well, then I have to disappoint you for that will not happen.

So, for all you hardcore Vegeta and Bulma lovers, please be patient…it will come…in due time.

Also, because of how I'm having this story planned in my head, I have to make some changes in how I have written it for the past couple of chapters. The last chapters all started with some moments of Bulma's past and ended with the present, in the following chapters I'll won't be doing that with every chapter anymore since it'll pretty much mess up my storyline. So I'll still be writing down moments of her past, but not at the beginning of every chapter anymore and sometimes they'll be mixed in with the rest of the story instead of at the beginning. I just hope that this doesn't sound too confusing ^^.

So this chapter is a bit shorter than my other chapters, but this actually has a reason and that's because this chapter kind of explains, mainly Zarbon's, feelings towards what happened in the previous chapter.

If you have any other questions or comments, don't be afraid to leave me a review or send me an email and I'll get back to you as soon as possible, but for now…

Enjoy chapter 6 of Daddy's Girl.

 **Chapter 6**

 _What happened in the previous chapter…_

' _I think…that I do…want a small taste…'_

 _And before sanity can return, he has softly covered her lips with his._

Bulma stares at her reflection in the mirror, the tips of her fingers barely touching her lips as she does so, a small smile formed around them. She's still in a haze about what happened and she can actually hardly believe it. She thought she couldn't but at the end she could and now…now…

Her smile turns bigger, brighter and she feels lighter and extremely happy. Her crystal blue eyes look like they are glowing and she feels like she's able to fly and enjoy the soft and comforting wind that comes from it, cooling down her warm and rosy cheeks.

As she keeps staring at herself a small giggle escapes her mouth while a soft pink blush reaches the creamy skin of her cheeks. She then turns around in a swift motion, walking to her bed and producing a huge but satisfied sigh before she lets herself fall down on her soft matrass with silky light colored sheets.

How happy can a girl possibly get?

 _Her eyes turn wide as she feels how he covers her lips with his and for a moment…just a small moment…she considers pushing him away. But then she suddenly feels how his strong hand is slowly making its way to the back of her neck, while his other hand is still cupping her face with his thumb, softly caressing the soft skin of her cheek. Right there, right then, right at that moment she suddenly feels safe…extremely safe. So instead of pushing the mint colored warrior away, slowly leans into him while closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling he's capable of giving her. She feels him smiling against her lips and before really realizing it, he has pulled her whole body out of her chair and into his lap, holding her frail body in his strong arms while slowly kissing her, tasting her, with all the patience in the universe. His fingers now tenderly caressing her back, sending small shivers of pleasure through the thin fabric of her nightgown while tilting her chin up a bit more with his other hand to deepen the kiss._

 _Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck, opening her mouth to grant him access, thoroughly enjoying the feeling that he's capable of giving her. But when a soft moan suddenly escapes her mouth he quickly pulls back, watching her with huge eyes while holding her tightly by her small shoulders._

' _Baby Blue…I'm sorry…I…I don't know what just happened…I didn't mean too…'_

 _But before he can say anything more, she's already pressed her lips against his to silence him, throwing her arms around his neck again, only this time tighter, trying to show him how willing she is, how much she wants them to actually do this. She can almost taste how surprised he is by her doing so, but it only takes him a few moments to almost feverishly kiss her back, while holding her tightly, but not too tight, in his strong arms._

A warm smile still on her lips as she remembers the previous night's events. Just a couple of days ago she was wondering herself how in heavens name she's supposed to marry a man that she's not in love with and now…

Bulma sits up, her face still blushing furiously as she touches her warm cheek. Now that's probably the last thing she should worry about. She bites her lip while pulling back a few strands of aqua colored hair behind her ear.

So this is what being in love is like…

The muscular mint colored warrior is trying to concentrate himself while practicing his kata's. A thin layer of sweat covering his bare upper body as he's levitating in the air with his arms wide. He closes his eyes for a few moments, trying desperately to focus but then…he sighs as he lands back on the ground again. It's useless, every time he closes his eyes he sees the blue haired beauty in front of him again, he can almost feel her soft lips against his as he does so. Zarbon sighs again, shaking his head while walking to a small wooden bench standing in the training room and grabbing his towel to wipe away some of the sweat. He can actually barely believe what actually happened last night, he never in one million years would have expected her to be so willing for him. Then again, he also never in one million years would have thought him to kiss her so easily.

Zarbon sighs and throws down his towel. Although he's quite precise and dedicated when it comes to his training, he just knows that it's no use today, he just can't seem to concentrate, every time he tries to, he ends up smelling that beachy and horribly addictive scent of hers. Yep, training today is just not going to work. Zarbon walks to the exit of his training room, enters the code to open the door and walks out through the hallways to his own personal quarters.

Bulma, sweet Baby Blue…he was the one who found her when she was still a baby. How old was he back then? In his early twenties. Zarbon shakes his head as he crosses the corner, nodding a casual greeting to one of the guards standing there. Yeah, his early twenties and now…now she has already reached the tender age of eighteen and has become a beautiful and breathtaking young woman and he? He's in his early forties. Oh, he certainly doesn't look his age, he still looks like a young twenty-five year old man, one of the benefits of his species is that they physically don't age that fast but still, reality is that he's older than his Baby Blue, a lot older.

Zarbon crosses another corner, already seeing the doors to his private quarters in the distance, he calmly proceeds walking towards them.

So isn't it wrong? Isn't it wrong of him to want her? Because that's a fact. If she becomes his bride he really wants her to be his bride _all the way_ and after last night he knows for a fact that she does too. It's not because he lusts for her no…it goes so much deeper than lust…so very much deeper.

Zarbon stands in front of his doors and enters the code, the doors open with a soft sliding noise and he enters, the doors closing behind him. He then quickly walks to his closet, pulling out a fresh white towel before proceeding his way to the bathroom to take a long and very hot shower to wash away the sweat…but also to clear his thoughts.

He's in love with her, he just knows he is and he's probably been so for much longer than he'd like to think. But how could he?! Zarbon breathes in deeply as he opens the door to his bathroom, stepping in with his head almost bursting because of all the many thoughts he has. He's an old man, well…for her he is and not only is he old…he's a fucking murderer, a purge leader and she…his Bulma, his beautiful Baby Blue…she's just so goddamn innocent. Zarbon quickly throws his clothes off and puts on the shower. Wouldn't it be fairer…to her…if he'd keep his distance when they're married? To protect her and guide her until a trustworthy enough man comes along, a man who's more of her own age and eventually allow her to marry him? Wouldn't that be better for her?

He feels the heath of the steam on his skin as he slowly slides open the glass doors, he then steps in and feels the hot water burning on his skin. Hot…but not quite hot enough to actually hurt him. He then quickly pulls out the rubber band from his hair and swiftly unbraids his long green manes with one hand before soaking it underneath the warm water.

It probably would be better for her…it would…but he knows he can't. He then closes his eyes, sighs and smiles. No, he won't allow another man to take her. This universe is a dangerous place and most are not to be trusted, especially not with a woman as beautiful and pure as his Baby Blue. And while the warmth of his shower is surrounding him, he opens his eyes, narrows them and gives a slow nod to himself.

He has come to a decision. She will be his…and she'll be his only.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** I really feel like I'm spoiling you guys for posting a new chapter almost every day now, but please, don't get used to it too much since, in a couple of days I will probably be posting a little less due to several exams and other more important things coming up.

Anyway, sometimes I'll be jumping forward in time in this story, if I wouldn't be doing that, this story will probably end up getting extremely boring and giving me a huge writers block. So if you're wondering why this will happen in the future, this is you answer.

Again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and also a big thank you for those who decided to follow or favorite this story, it really means a lot to me .

Enjoy chapter 7 of Daddy's Girl.

 **Chapter 7**

Today is the day…

Frieza sighs deeply as he watches the comforting darkness of the universe, complimented by its many stars shining brightly in the distance. He loves the suiting mysteries that the universe laying before him brings, it's almost calming. It's also the reason why he's always decided against living on a planet, he prefers the freedom that his ship has to offer him. The idea of living on a planet makes him cringe, it's too claustrophobic for his personal liking. No, his ship is his _home_ , it makes him capable to go wherever he wants, whenever he likes. All his good memories and moments are here and no planet can compare to that wonderful feeling. Planets are a pure necessity and nothing more than that, they are business and he really likes to keep his personal life and his professional life separated.

He closes his eyes for a small moment, enjoying the feeling of peace and tranquility before opening them again.

Today however, even the comfort of his ship can't make him escape from the hectic life outside of this room. He breathes in sharply and leans back in his chair, taking his crystal glass of red velvety looking wine from the table and placing the rim against his dark lips. He then takes a slow sip and lets the rich liquid smoothly roll over his tongue, enjoying the warm sensation that comes from it. Magnefique.

He then sighs another deep sigh, still holding the delicate glass in his hands while staring out of his window again. Today is the day that his precious young daughter is getting married. The months went by quicker than he had hoped and now the moment he's been dreading is here, knocking impatiently on his front door. It's the moment that every father probably hates, the moment that he isn't going to be the only man in his little girl's life anymore. Frieza sniffs and gives a small and cynical laugh. But then again, he never has really been the only man in her life…at least…not for the past couple of years. He reaches his glass to his mouth again, taking another small sip. No, the man she's about to marry has been ''the other one'' in her life for these past years and although those two never thought of it as much he could always smell their true feelings in the air, they were both just to ignorant to realize it. Frieza produces a bitter smirk as he sits up straight again, placing the crystal glass on the smooth surface of the wooden table standing next to him. This day was bound to come one way or another and being a good father, also being a careful and suspicious father…Zarbon has always been the best choice after all. So maybe, maybe it's for the best that they developed feelings for each other because in some ways, it has made his life a bit easier, a bit less stressful.

Frieza slowly stands up from his chair, turning his back to the window and preparing to leave the comfortable peace of his room. The best thing a father can do for his daughter is to secure her safety and although he's not a big fan of ''giving'' her to another man, it's the best thing he could have done for her.

And with his hands behind his back and his tail slowly sweeping behind him, he leaves the room…to do, what he must do.

'Oh, milady, you look absolutely gorgeous. Lord Zarbon is such a lucky man, just look at you!'

Bulma smiles a warm and thankful smile to one of her servants standing next to her, admiring her with happy eyes and joyful smile on her lips.

'Thank you Layla, although I probably wouldn't have looked this way if it wasn't for your help.'

She then turns her gaze back at the big standing mirror in front of her. Trying to swallow away some of the nervousness as she carefully observes her own reflection. She has prepared herself for this day for months and now that it's finally here she can hardly believe that it's about to happen. It's just so…so…surreal!

'Oef…yep Bulma…it's only a wedding…your own wedding…don't be so nervous…'

She smiles a shivery smile. Layla did help her very well, she has known Layla since she's probably been a baby so she really wanted her to help her get dressed as beautiful as possible for her big day. And here she is, her soft blue curls pinned up elegantly and just a little bit of makeup to accentuate her natural beauty. Her slim body covered in a lace ivory colored wedding gown with a keyhole back and an enormous train behind it. Every little girls dream. Although her father has always treated her like a princess, she now actually feels like a true princess. The whole hair and outfit…just makes the picture complete.

Bulma then turns around, grabbing both of Layla's hands and looking at her with huge and hopeful blue eyes.

'Do you really think that he's going to think of me as pretty?'

'Dear, you're every man's dream…'

A voice from behind her makes her turn around and a huge smile appears on her face as she sees her father calmly walking in. He then suddenly stops to gaze at his daughter, a proud look in his eyes and a small smile covering his lips.

Behind Bulma, Layla gives a deep bow before walking out of the room, leaving father and daughter alone to share this precious moment together.

'Ah Bulma…my dear…you look absolutely breathtaking, you're like a dream come true. Zarbon should be thankful to the Gods that he's allowed to be with such a…beautiful…creature as you.'

A soft pink blush appears on Bulma's cheeks as she listens to her father's compliments. He then walks towards her, a genuine smile still on his lips.

'However my dear, there's something missing.'

When she gives him a questioning look he smiles and takes out a small velvet box from behind his back, slowly opening it to show her a set of small and elegant diamond earrings. He then walks closer, taking out one the earrings.

'A bride shouldn't go without a gift from her father, nor should a bride, especially one as beautiful as you my dear, go without diamonds.'

He carefully puts the earrings through her small and delicate ears, securing them and giving a small and tender kiss on the soft skin of her cheek. A father's kiss. Bulma smiles, throwing her fragile arms around him and leaning against him like she used to do when she was still a young child. Frieza smiles in return, leaning his chin carefully on top of her head, while holding her loosely against him, enjoying the warmth that radiates from their little private hug. Its rare moments like these they both cherish so much.

'Thank you papa…'

Frieza smiles again by hearing her soft voice call out her favorite nickname for him. The word father is most commonly used, simply because she knows that it makes him feel most comfortable. But sometimes, in very rare occasions when they're alone, she calls him _papa_ and it makes him feel proud and wanted. It makes him realize that she is indeed the only light in his life, a small piece of innocence he cherishes…the best choice he ever made.

They may look at him as one evil bastard and maybe he is. He has done things that make even the devil sick and he still does them and when he dies he'll most definitely never meet his precious daughter again for he will rot in hell. He knows this, he has already accepted this many years ago. But…they can never say that his heart, if he has one, is a dark cold thing that cannot beat, for she has made his heart beat…very slow…very rarely…but still…

'It is time my child…your husband to be is waiting for you. Don't be nervous, there's no need to be.'

Frieza slowly steps out of their embrace and turns his side to his daughter, offering her his arm. Bulma looks at him, swallowing away the strange feeling of emotion she suddenly feels rising up in her chest and nods slowly, a small smile on her lips as she accepts her father's arm.

And as they walk inside the room where the ceremony is held place, Frieza watches Zarbon's amazed expression as he lays eyes on young Bulma. Frieza then slowly nods, a small smirk on his lips as he thinks to himself: She truly is…becoming a grown up woman that I can be proud of…

The ceremony was beautiful, the reception was lovely and their whole day has been quite amazing. But as night starts to set in and all the nerves are drifted away, Bulma starts to feel tired. The day went by in a haze and she's actually happy that it's almost over. Not that she didn't enjoy this day, she absolutely did, but since her father is a very important figure in this universe, their wedding had a huge amount of guests and all those guests that she needed to greet and have small talk with, combined with the nerves from earlier in the day, are demanding its toll. She now only longs for some peace and quiet…together with her husband.

Zarbon watches his young bride sitting next to him from the corner of his eye. This whole day has been unbelievable and when he saw her for the first time today he felt extremely proud, so extremely proud that a woman, such as herself, wants him as her husband. But, although lovely, the day has been long and he can see the tired look in her eyes. Zarbon smiles, knowing that it's time to say their goodbyes and retrieve to his…no…their…private quarters.

A couple of days ago several servants were ordered to move her things from her own and her father's quarters to his. It was a strange sight indeed to open his closet and see her clothes hanging right next to his armor, to see a wood crafted vanity filled with perfume bottles, makeup and jewelry on the other side of the room near some of his precious swords. The feminine next to the masculine. Her luring and addictive scent has even spread itself through his room and he thoroughly enjoys it and he can hardly wait for him to wake up next to her every day.

Zarbon smirks and then turns around to his other side, where Frieza is sitting.

'Milord…'

Frieza looks up, his brow cocked up and a questioning look laying in his blood red eyes.

'What is it Zarbon?'

Frieza's voice sounds bored, like he's already had enough of this gathering a couple of hours ago. Zarbon smirks even wider inwardly, that means that Frieza probably isn't going to be too bothered to end the reception and allow for him and Bulma to return to their quarters.

'Lady Bulma looks to be quite tired and since it is already quite late, I think that this is an appropriate time for us to retrieve for the night.'

Before Zarbon really realizes it, Frieza has bend himself forward, stopping near his sensitive ear, his sharp voice slowly and calmly whispering as his tail almost sweeps almost wildly him.

'Very well Zarbon, I was getting quite enough of this foolishness already. So you and my daughter may ''retrieve'' to your quarters. But I am going to tell you this my dear Zarbon: I'm no fool. I never have been and I never will be and I know exactly what you want to do as soon as you set foot in your quarters…if you hurt her…in any kind of way possible…I don't care that you're ''just married'', but I will rip out your lungs, one by one, very slowly and make you eat them…do I make myself clear…general?'

Zarbon swallows and quickly nods, knowing very well that Frieza is not one to just say things without really making them true. He discretely turns himself to Frieza.

'Milord, I will treat Lady Bulma with the upmost respect. My intentions are not to hurt her but my intentions are to…'

Frieza holds up his hand, his blood red eyes staring daggers at Zarbon.

'I don't care to know what your intentions are Zarbon, I'm her father, I'm not supposed to _know_ your current…''intentions'' and I don't wish to know them either.'

Frieza flares his nostrils at him and then quickly stands up from his chair, crossing his arms while loudly clearing his throat for attention, silencing the room that they are in. He then silently looks around for a couple of seconds, his red eyes observing all of the guests, before slowly speaking.

'My _dear_ people. It has been wonderful that you all have been able join the magnificent wedding of my beautiful daughter Bulma and my right hand man and general Zarbon. It has truly been an inspiring day filled tremendous _happiness_. But…all good things have to come to an end and _sadly_ enough, this evening is no exception. My daughter and her husband both had a very, _very_ long day and are in need for some well-deserved rest. And I, as the father of the bride, can actually use some peace and quiet now myself too, for I also had a long day. So you will all have to excuse us for we will now retrieve ourselves to our own private quarters. Don't be sad however, because the… _festivities_ …don't have to be over for those who are not…done…yet. My guards will see to those who want to stay up for another hour or so, if you have any questions they'll be happy to assist you.'

Frieza then turns his head and looks at Bulma.

'My dear, care to walk an old man out of this room?'

Bulma smiles and nods, standing up and walking to her father. Zarbon quickly gets up and stands behind Bulma, helping her gather her long train so she won't be able to trip over it. Bulma then gladly accepts her father's arm and as all guests bid their goodbyes to the newlyweds and their Lord, they leave the room, happy that their party is done.

'Well my dear…'

Frieza looks at his daughter with a small smile on his lips.

'It's quite a strange thing that you're not coming back with me. Little girls grow up…'

He then holds her by her shoulders and bends forward, stopping near her right ear.

'I wish you goodnight my sweet child and if he ever hurts you…you know where to find me.'

He then presses his cold dark lips against her warm and soft cheek, turns around and smoothly walks away, disappearing around the corner, willing to get away from them as soon as possible since he knows what is bound to happen this night…and he doesn't want to see his daughter in tears for him killing Zarbon because of the idea alone.

Bulma watches her father walk away with a strange feeling in her chest. She smiles an almost sad smile. This is the first time, the first time in almost nineteen years that she's not coming with him to his quarters, simply because his quarters aren't hers anymore. Somehow she feels a bit sad about it, so she just keeps on standing there for a couple of minutes, in complete silence. Then she suddenly feels a warm and comforting hand on her shoulder and she turns around to be introduced with a pair of yellow ochre eyes watching her with warm and friendly look reflecting in them.

'Are you ready to come with me Baby Blue?'

Bulma watches Zarbon, a smile on her lips as she slowly nods. She quickly glances back over her shoulder for just one more time and lets out a small sigh before looking back at her husband again. She suddenly feels a bit nervous, she may be innocent but she's not naïve and although she's willing to what's about to happen, it still scares her a little bit. She has thought about it for many times and now that the day is finally here…

Zarbon smiles lightly at his young bride, he sees the nervousness in her eyes and he can completely understand and relate to it. Although he is a lot more experienced in matters like these than she is, being with her is going to be different, very different. He then, slowly, reaches out for her small hand, holding it in his bigger one and giving it a soft and reassuring squeeze.

'Baby Blue…I promise you that I won't do anything that you're not comfortable with, we have all the time in the universe. So…are you coming…home…with me?

Bulma feels how a small blush reaches her cheeks and smiles shyly. His comforting words do her good…she's still nervous, but the look in his eyes makes her feel a lot more secure. So she squeezes his hand back and nods.

'Yes…yes I am…'


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** So, I'm not _very_ happy. Like any writer I absolutely don't mind criticism since it can be very useful. However, I do like criticism to be _constructive._ In other words: If you can only complain about Vegeta still not making an appearance, that it's ''gross'' that Zarbon is bedding the woman who practically his daughter (which is not true by the way) etc. I kindly suggest you to…well…stop reading this story! It takes time and effort for me to write this story and I really _really_ hate it, when people can only say ''ewww''. Besides the fact that those comments are not in any way constructive and by that useful, it's kind of an insult…So, if you want to give critique on this story, go ahead, but make sure that it's useful for me as a writer. If you only want to complain about how ''gross'' the relationships in this story are, I again, suggest you to read another story that does contain the things that you like. Nobody is forcing you to read this…

But, again, I'll explain some tiny little details: Zarbon is in no way Bulma's father figure in this story, he found her when she was still an infant and he was about twenty years old at the time. He had to give her to Frieza almost right away and since Frieza was afraid that Zarbon would actually take on the role of a father, he decided to send him on a lot of missions. However, when Zarbon was actually around, he became a very close friend to her. Zarbon has been bothered by the fact that Frieza wanted him to marry that friend because of the huge age gap and afraid that Bulma only sees him as a brother or an uncle. Frieza decided that Zarbon was the best choice because of the fact that he is his right hand man and he doesn't trust anyone else with his ''daughter''.

So…yeah, I've decided to write another chapter, but if I'll only be getting the negative not so helpful comments, I'll probably quit writing this story because it doesn't encourage me at all…to write any more. For that reason this chapter also is a lot shorter than my other chapters are…so yeah…

I do however want to thank the people who did gave me nice or constructive comments.

Enjoy chapter 8 of Daddy's Girl.

 **Chapter 8**

 _Flashback:_

' _Baby Blue…I promise you that I won't do anything that you're not comfortable with, we have all the time in the universe. So…are you coming…home…with me?_

 _Bulma feels how a small blush reaches her cheeks and smiles shyly. His comforting words do her good…she's still nervous, but the look in his eyes makes her feel a lot more secure. So she squeezes his hand back and nods._

' _Yes…yes I am…'_

Ten years…

A soft smile on her lips as she lazily reaches up her hand, admiring the elegant but simple white gold wedding band on her slim right ring finger.

Has it really already been ten years?

She sighs, letting her arm fall down on the comfortable matrass with a soft thud, rolling on her belly while stuffing a pillow under her chin.

How can ten years go by so quickly?

She smiles again and closes her eyes, enjoying the small moment of peace and quiet, a moment of pure tranquility.

Ah…that's it…that's the reason…

She opens her eyes again, crystal clear blue eyes staring into nothing in particular. She looks happy, calm, like a woman who has all that she needs to lead a satisfied life.

It's moments like these….

Yes, those moments in which she suddenly realizes how lucky she actually is. Those moments of her lying on her comfortable bed, surrounded by soft pillows, the faint smell of the ocean drifting somewhere in the air, the pictures of her husband smiling down on her standing at her bedside table, the soft giggles of her maids who are folding up clean laundry just outside of her bedroom, the almost hypnotizing crackling of a warm fire in her fireplace.

Tranquility.

She slowly rolls on her back again, breathing in deeply, that same soft and satisfied smile still on her lips as she stares at the ceiling.

Life is beautiful…

Her smile suddenly turns into a humble laughter as she once again, closes those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Her hand, the same hand that carries the delicate wedding band, caresses her still flat abdomen almost tenderly.

Life is…complete…

She then turns her head to the side, opening her eyes, her smile now filled with happiness, joy and nothing more but pure love as she looks at one of the pictures of her husband. Strong and proud, handsome and honorable. Not one day has she regretted marrying him. Maybe it was a strange thing at first, but during the years her love for him has grown and now she loves him so much, that she's come to a point that she doesn't know what she would do without him. He's shown her all the beauty that life has to offer, he took her to see places that she only deemed to be possible in her most wildest dreams, he has always been her admirer, never once has said one bad word to her. He managed to touch her soul, he managed…to open her heart…

She slowly sits up straight, her right hand still caressing her abdomen while taking his picture in the hand that's still free. She carefully touches the outlines of his handsome face with her thumb and then slowly places a kiss on the picture before placing it back on the small wooden table standing next to the bed. She then looks down at her belly and smiles that beautiful smile, that happy smile.

'Daddy is gone now…your granddad send him on a mission. But he'll back little one, he'll be back before you know it and when he is…I will tell him…I will tell him and everyone about you my precious little one. Your daddy will be so happy when he hears about you, it has always been his dream and he will be so excited when he hears that he's going to be a father. But until then, this will be our little secret okay? This our wonderful surprise to him…He will be so happy…'

She nods and then leans back into her pillows again, closing her eyes, allowing herself to slowly drift away, to let precious sleep take over.

This is all…I ever…really….wanted…

His eyes staring out of the window in a blank expression, his arms hanging down his sides like dead weights. He very slowly shakes his head, desperately trying to process the news he just heard in his head. He doesn't turn around, he just keeps watching the beauty of the universe in front of him, but it can't seem to calm him like it normally does, its beauty suddenly looks like no more but pure and evil darkness…hell…

He balls his fists, veins showing, as he forces himself to keep staring into the dark and empty nothingness. His blood red eyes narrowed, his tail almost maniacal sweeping behind him, crashing down on the ground every now and then. He then, like a flash of lightening, turns his head to the side, watching the man behind him without really seeing him. His whisper sharp and heavy:

'He was supposed to protect her…'


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful positive reviews you gave me at my previous chapter and note. That really means a lot to me and because of that I have decided to continue with this story. I am very busy at the moment with my studies and my husband is in the military and he's going away for some time in just a couple of days, so I won't be able to post a new chapter to either this fanfic or my other, The Unwanted Bride, for some time. So I already have to apologize for that.

But since I do want to show you all my gratitude for all the lovely reviews I got yesterday, which really made me smile, I've decided to write another chapter as a big thank you.

I especially want to give a big thanks to Smithback, ScarlettMeadow123102, , foxyrules (who, when reviewing, gives good and constructive comments which I can work with) and to LadyOfShinzo, who gave me a lovely message.

Sadly enough, this chapter is, again, not going to be a very long chapter. I have my reasons for making another chapter and maybe you all will understand once you've read it. The next chapters that I'll be posting, will be longer again, but until then you all just have to do with this .

Enjoy chapter 9 of Daddy's Girl.

 **Chapter 9**

 _I love you every day. And now I will miss you every day –_ Mitch Albom

'You're so cold…'

Her fingers spread against his mint colored skin as she crawls against him, leaning her head against his shoulder, her cheek barely touching his bare flesh, pressing a soft and loving kiss on his upper arm. Her eyes are closed and for a moment there is nothing more but pure silence. Her slim fingers still spread against his skin while a lonely tear rolls slowly down her cheek.

'Why are you so cold my love?'

Her voice sounds like nothing more but barely a whisper as she turns her head a bit to face him. Her eyes now open, a hopeful reflection shining through those never-ending oceans of blue. She carefully cups his face with her soft and fragile looking right hand, the tips of her fingers lightly touching his cheek as she bites her lip and slowly shakes her head.

'Why won't you speak to me?'

The tone of her voice sounds a bit louder now, desperate almost as she stares intently at him. Both of her fragile hands are now touching the mint colored skin of his cheeks. She then shakes her head again, wilder this time, long blue curls violently whipping against her own tender skin as she does so. Desperately trying to choke back those horrible tears as she presses her soft and full lips against his thinner and harsher ones. She then leans back a bit, pulling her hands back and crawling against him once more. She snuggles up to him, leaning her head against his chest and enjoying the typical scent of sandalwood that's always surrounding him while mindlessly playing with a darker green string of hair that came loose from his signature braid. Tears now freely streaming down her pale cheeks as if they are able to drown her, not bothered by keeping her composure anymore.

'You're going to be a father Zarbon…just like you always wanted…'

It's no more but a soft whisper filled with pain and sadness, her attention still focused on the string of green hair between her fingers.

'You promised that you would always be here for me…for us, so why, why won't you talk to me?'

She looks up again and as she watches his calm face, with his eyes closed and his skin cold, she again shakes her head and lets out a scream that is filled with pain and sorrow before throwing her fragile looking arms around him, holding him as tight as she possibly can while leaning her cheek against his chest. Tears falling down uncontrollably like a heavy rainfall that doesn't want to stop.

'Don't leave me…please don't leave me Zarbon, you promised not to leave me, you promised to stay…you promised Zarbon, you promised!'

Her voice now sounds no more but broken as she desperately clings on to him. As if she's able to bring him back from where he is with her pleadings. But somewhere deep inside of her she knows that she isn't able to do so and at this moment it's slowly killing her. The sudden emptiness that she feels has shattered her young heart into a thousand pieces. But she keeps on holding onto him for dear life, afraid to let go, her face buried in his chest, unbothered by the many horrible wounds his mint colored skin contains while letting out heart breaking cries.

Frieza silently watches her, his daughter, his child. For the first time in his life he truly feels desperate for he knows that he can't take this pain away from her. His brows are furrowed and suddenly he truly knows that he has a heart for it feels so incredibly heavy. He swallows away a thick lump of sorrow, while forcing himself to keep watch over his daughter who looks to be nothing more but broken. Her cries of sadness and pain hurt him more than anyone or anything else has ever hurt him. He then closes his eyes for a brief moment and releases a tremendous sigh before slowly walking to his daughter. As he stands near her he carefully reaches out his hand and very softly touches her frail looking shoulder. She turns her head around and looks at him while pulling herself up. Her tear streaked face causes a small pang in his dark heart and she silently watches him for a couple of seconds that feel to be a century with hollow eyes.

'I…I…I don't know papa…I don't know what…what to do without him papa…I don't know…please help me…'

For the very first time Frieza feels something burning behind his blood red eyes as he tries to process his daughters words. He looks at her and suddenly sees how fragile and how tiny she looks. He gives a soft sigh and then does what a father can only do at a moment such as this. He silently opens his arms, offering her the one thing he can give her right now and that is comfort and love.

He watches tears still falling down and before really realizing she has accepted his invitation and thrown herself in his arms. He holds her tightly and lifts her up from the bed that she has been laying on, feeling her hot tears burning on his skin. He then slowly turns around and walks out of the room with his heartbroken daughter in his arms, suddenly not minding the fact that everyone can see him as he walks through the hallways while trying to comfort his only child the best that he can.

'I want him back papa…I want him back…Please bring him back to me…please bring him back to me papa, please…'

Frieza places a soft kiss on her blue hair while proceeding to walk through the hallways to her quarters so he can lay her in bed so she can rest. She must rest…especially right now…

'I know child, I know…'

As he nears her room he lets out another empty sigh because for the first time ever…he feels…powerless…


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** I'm so sorry that it took such a long time to post a new chapter, so thank you all for your patience and a big hooray for a new chapter! So I noticed that some of you were very surprised about Zarbon's death, which of course, is a very sad thing for Bulma. But hopefully you will all understand why I chose to do this in a couple of chapters.

Anyway, again a big thank you for all my trusty followers and reviewers and to those who just joined. Please be patient with me, I don't have a lot of time to write new chapters these days but this story, as well as the Unwanted Bride will be complete in due time.

Enjoy chapter 10 of Daddy's Girl.

 **Chapter 10**

Pale faced she silently stares outside into the dark nothingness. Not even the tremendous beauty of the thousands of golden stars surrounding her seems to make her smile. Her dry lips are set in a straight line and a strange hollow look is reflecting in her blue eyes that seem to look more dead than alive as her right hand carefully rests on her horribly flat abdomen. The child, the poor child, it never had chance.

Without blinking she keeps staring through the grand window. Dark circles underneath her eyes as proof of her sleep deprivation. Her body, almost nothing more but skin and bones, dressed in solid black and her blue locks, that used to cascade down her back like the most beautiful waterfall of all, now pinned up in a tight and strict looking bun.

The young woman standing by the window, staring out of it without really seeing anything, is just a ghost of who she used to be. No longer can anyone see her bright and bubbly spirit reflecting through those never ending oceans of blue, no longer can anyone hear her joyful laugh that has always been able to bright up a room, no longer can anyone feel the caring warmth that always came off of her when merely speaking to someone. No, that woman is gone. A part of that woman died together with her husband and then, weeks later, when all of the stress and pain of his death became too much not only for her, but for her unborn child as well, the rest of that woman also died. Now it's just a ghost who's standing there. A woman with pale skin and dark clothes, a woman who never smiles, a woman who has cried up all of her tears and is now left with nothing more but hollow and tired look in dull blue eyes.

She has nothing. Not only is her husband gone, but his child went with him…

She lets her right hand drop off of her abdomen. Her womb is empty, just like her heart and just like her soul. She never knew that feeling nothing would make her feel so…devastated.

She sighs and turns around, her thin legs barely being able to carry her as she slowly walks to one of the anthracite colored armchairs standing in the room. Carefully, like a very old and very fragile woman, she sits down in one of them and leans back. Her hands in her lap with skinny pale fingers spread against the rough black fabric of her dress. A strand of aqua colored hair manages to escape from the tight bun and falls over her forehead, tickling her small nose. She doesn't react, she just keeps staring at her hands, her fingers, her ring finger that still carries the elegant white gold wedding band. She stares at it intently, as if able to get anything out of it. Then she sighs again and slowly shakes her head, not really knowing what to do, when to do it and how to do it.

Frieza watches his daughter from a distance through narrowed eyes, hidden in a dark far away corner where she can't see him. These last couple of days his head has been filled with thoughts, desperately trying to figure out a way to help the desperate young lonely woman sitting in that chair on the other side of the room. He can't stand it anymore, her pain, her sorrow, it's becoming too much, the weight of it is becoming too much to carry, even for him. Maybe it's karma, for now he finally realizes what he's been doing to others for all those years. Conquering, purging and enslaving without a second thought, without even blinking his blood red eyes. Frieza sighs, his pale arms crossed as he carefully observes her face. But she, she is his daughter and in his eyes that's different. He honestly doesn't care about others, he only cares for his own child…or actually the child he raised as his own.

He breathes in sharply and closes his eyes for a brief moment. He never wanted for his daughter to suffer, not only has she lost her husband, she also lost her unborn child, his grandchild. Somehow he blames himself. He was the one who send Zarbon on that mission that turned out horribly wrong. He became cocky, thinking that his power feared and made every living creature in this whole universe cower away and that by sending just two of his men it would be a job well done. By gods he was wrong and the consequence…devastating. Oh he has punished them, he has punished them severely, punished them for breaking his daughter's heart, but in the end it hasn't done anything, it only cooled his temper, his hate and his anger for a small bit. It didn't heal his child's broken heart.

Frieza lets his arms drop by his sides and balls his fists, muscles tensing and veins showing. He knows that there actually is a solution to this chaos, to this pain and misery, he knows that there is a solution that can end her suffering and he knows he has to do it before she gets to the point that she decides to take hand in ending her own suffering. He looks down at the ground with his fists still balled, cursing and swearing inside when he thinks about it, sharp teeth biting his own lips until he can taste the feint taste of his own purple colored blood. He has to go back…he has to go back to that goddamn monkey planet. He has to go back to planet Vegeta and take her with him…

Centuries ago, planet Vegeta was the strongest planet in this universe. Like the Cold family does these days, planet Vegeta also had an active part in planet trade and making sure that everyone accepted the Saiyan king as their divine ruler. Every living being in the universe obliged to this, in fear of their lives. So for years and years they conquered, purged, enslaved, traded and ruled and all went well, all went as supposed to without any real problems or troubles. But then one day the Saiyans came across a new planet, hidden far away in the outskirts of the universe, planet Namek. At first sight the planet was very uninteresting: A green empty planet with a lot of mountains and not so rich soils. Useless. The inhabitants however were quite useful. They were strong people who didn't need food and were able to live on water alone which basically made them the ideal slave. So the planet may be useless and not worth a dime, but the Saiyans decided to capture the best Nameks, sell them on their slave markets to make a little profit, kill the rest and destroy the planet. That's what they decided, but they never actually did so. The Nameks had a trick up their sleeves, a trick that would not only safe their people, but also their beloved planet. It was a huge sacrifice, but it had to be done in order to maintain their normal lives. The Nameks told they Saiyans that they were the makers of the so called Dragonballs and that these Dragonballs were magic objects that allowed them to make a single wish once every five years. But, there are rules when it comes to making a wish. The first rule is that the Dragonballs can only be used by a Namek priest, for he is the only one that is able to summon the dragon, Shenron, that will grant the one wish. The second rule is that you can only wish back someone from the dead. You can't make any other wish because if you do it will anger the dragon for he does not take kind to those who are greedy and the power of Shenron is so great that it can destroy the entire universe. The third and last wish is that you can only wish someone back once and deceased must have died in battle. You can't wish those back those who died of natural causes for it simply was their time to go and be at peace.

At first, the Saiyans laughed when they heard this. A magic dragon?! How absurd! But then, the Nameks proved it to them and once they did, the Saiyans had no other choice but to believe. So the Saiyans and the Nameks came to an agreement. The Saiyans wouldn't enslave or kill the Nameks and wouldn't destroy the planet if the Saiyans got hold of the Dragonballs and a Namek priest to summon the dragon once every five years. So it happened and these days planet Vegeta is the proud home of the Dragonballs. Once every five years they have this enormous celebration in which they wish an important Saiyan warrior back from the dead. They have done so now for centuries.

Frieza sighs. He has heard about the Dragonballs before, but because of their limited options he never really cared about them. What harm can one Saiyan every five years do? If those Dragonballs had other options then…yes then they would have been interesting. But then again, if they actually had other options the Saiyans would have probably done something with that knowledge centuries ago.

Frieza slowly nods as he again lifts his head up to observe the young woman with the pale face. Until now he never had any interest in those _Dragonballs_ , but now he suddenly does, especially since he knows that it's only a couple of months away until the Saiyans are allowed to make another wish. Frieza breathes in sharply before quietly turning around to leave the room. He still remembers that woman…that strange woman luring in the darkness of the palaces hallways, telling him about his daughter's importance…yes, he still remembers like it was yesterday. But he can't let his daughter drown in her own sorrow like she's doing now. He'll have to keep an eye on her, but he's going.

He's going back to planet Vegeta.


End file.
